Now Look Whose Playing God
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Guy is captured by his sister Isabella on the way to Robin's camp, will Robin be able to save him? Or will Isabella use her cunning mind to see to it that Robin stays well away? If so will Guy survive? What will Isabella do? How far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Hey here is a new story that I created after the ending of Inches From Death, hope you will enjoy this one as much as it, as I am trying to add suspense to the reader. R, R, and R.**

Now Look Who's Playing God,

Pilot,

Blinded,

Gisborne was traveling silently through the woods back to Robin's camp, after he had been sent to Nottingham to pick up some blacksmith tools for arrow making. He rode as if he never had a care in the world, but his mount could sense something was wrong, as it whinnied occasionally, finally Guy reined in his horse, "Hey big fella what's wrong?" He asked, as he leant over to pat its neck reassuring it,

The horse nickered in return as if trying to tell him something, but Guy wasn't to know that a trap awaited him further down the road, after pausing to examine his surroundings he found no danger, so setting his horse to a canter, he continued his journey. Guy was the only one to have kept his horse, he was sure that he would have to get rid of it sooner or later, as they would not be able to care for it for very long, but the white stallion represented something to him.

On most occasions he would be riding a black mount, but this horse was nearly as white as snow, despite its flea-bitten texture, it represented the change he had made, the change from evil to good. From a life of seeing people suffer to a life of protecting those who suffered, and seeing to it that they got a fair and just way of living.

After he had helped Robin save their brother he had a newly found respect for the outlaw, maybe it was the fact that he too was an outlaw, or maybe it was the fact that Robin had helped him save something that he cherished, perhaps the only thing he had left in the world.

As Guy rode deep in thought, not really paying attention to the path ahead of him, he was unaware of the danger that lurked just ahead, because a group of soldiers including Isabella hid a few feet from the trail.

"Right here he comes don't pull the rope tight until I give you the signal." Isabella ordered, just a few more feet and Guy was in the right place,

"Now!" Isabella shouted, the soldiers then pulled the rope tight, this caused Guy's mount to trip and fall, throwing him to the ground, his head striking a stone as he went down rendering him unconscious.

Isabella walked over to her brother an evil smile widely spread across her features, she had caught the man that had caused her so much pain, and now she was going to see to it that he suffered, she had him in her grasp once before but Meg had freed him. Now she was going to see to it that he got exactly what he deserved, how she had longed for the day when she could inflict the same pain on him as he did on her, many times she had dreamed of it, but never had she thought the moment would arise so soon.

"Take him and put him on his horse, he shouldn't come around for a while yet." She ordered, as she watched the two men pick Guy up, and place him sideways across the saddle, she would see to it that he didn't die, at least not until she had done what she would have killed to do at a young age.

She and her men soon mounted their horses and rode back to Nottingham, a plan was already forming in her head, she would have to make Robin hate Guy so he wouldn't come to his rescue, and the best way she knew how to do that was to make him look like a traitor.

_Outlaw's camp,_

Allen sat on his bunk deep in thought, he wasn't thinking about the villagers of Loxley or even the sheriff, he was thinking about Gisborne, when he had switched sides he had worked for Gisborne. He had even deserted helping Marian to do as Gisborne said, but in the end he had returned to the gang, in a way he felt that he owed Guy something, after all he had protected him when the sheriff wanted to have him hanged, for what reason he didn't know.

In return for saving his life he had saved Gisborne's life when he led him to Robin's camp, when Robin would surely have killed him, even though Gisborne had suffered a mild injury to his leg he was relatively fine. He would never forget when he insisted that Guy get his leg checked, it was the lengthiest excuse he had ever heard, Guy had insisted that his leg was fine, but he couldn't deny the pain he felt whenever he took a step on it.

And maybe it was this that caused him and Guy to connect so quickly, and support each other almost as soon as Guy had joined their gang, Allen knew it was touch and go because Guy was still on probation, but he would do whatever he could whenever he could.

_Nottingham,_

Isabella led the soldiers back to Nottingham, feeling a sense of pride about her capture, as sadistic images flashed before her eyes, when in the courtyard she dismounted and had one of her men tend to her horse.

"Take my brother to the dungeons, when he wakes up bring him before me, I have some business to take care of." She ordered, as she walked up the steps into the castle that now technically belonged to her,

Guy's lifeless body was dragged down into the dungeons, where he was soon thrown mercilessly into a large cell, which had chain restraints hanging from the ceiling, he hit the stone floor with an audible thud, and he soon lay in a crumpled heap. Isabella soon walked into her chambers, and over to a desk that was situated in one of the corners of the room, she soon sat in a large wooden chair and brought out a piece of parchment, she soon dipped a quill in a pot of ink, and placed the tip to the paper.

"My loyal subjects of Nottingham I have a special proclamation regarding Robin and his outlaws..." She said to herself, as she began to scribble words onto the parchment, still the evil smile lingered on her lips, the plan she was about to set in motion was going to be a sweet one.

_Outlaw's camp,_

45 minutes had elapsed, Guy's arrival 45 minutes overdue, and Robin was beginning to worry, "I don't like it." Robin said, "Guy should have been back by now he's late." He finished, worry clearly detectable in his voice and features,

"Maybe he just ran into a few soldiers and it's taking him a while to get back." Allan offered,

"It wouldn't have taken him this long Guy's battles are relatively quick no matter which side of it he's on." Robin objected,

"We go to Nottingham." John said, he still didn't trust Guy and maybe he was looking for an opportunity to prove it,

"I agree with John we go to Nottingham and see where he is." Robin agreed,

Allen had a bad feeling that something had indeed happened, he didn't know what but he knew it was something, and he was almost afraid of what it could be. On the other hand Kate would readily accept something happening to Gisborne, because she still hadn't forgiven him for the death of her brother. John would readily accept it because he still believed Robin had betrayed the group by bringing Guy here, and Much just didn't want anything happening to his master, but inside he didn't trust Guy either.

_Nottingham dungeons,_

A while had elapsed since Guy was thrown into the dungeons, and now he began to stir, slowly he lifted himself up into a sitting position, one hand on the back of his head due to the pain that he found radiating there; his eyes tightly closed hoping it would help dull the aches. Slowly he opened his eyes only to find that the world around him was pitch black, he blinked several times hoping that his eyes would adjust to the dramatic loss of light but they didn't. He then realized that the room could have been shut off from all light whatsoever, and even the candles or lamps could have been extinguished, he fumbled his hands across the floor, his fingers sliding in the grate holes of stone tilling, and there was straw scattered about.

He could have been in a dungeon, as he remembered how it had felt when his sister had locked him up, as he would never forget being so close to death, and he would have died if it were not for Robin, who killed the executioner and shot a well aimed arrow at the axe, making it change direction.

He slid across the floor and leaned his back against the stone wall, his back resting against something that stabbed into him, he ran his hands aver it and found that it was a metal ring, more evidence that pointed to him being in a dungeon. He sat there silently his eyes closed as he found it helped with the massive headache he had, but as he sat there he heard a familiar sound, a crackling sound, the crackling sound of something burning, and judging from the sound it appeared to be above him. It was the crackling of burning candles, like the ones that burned constantly in the dungeons of Nottingham; it was then that reality hit him, a reality he hoped he would never face. Not only was he in the dungeons of Nottingham, but he also couldn't see a thing, and he was willing to bet it was caused by the lump he had on the back of his head.

He was blind and in this situation Isabella would surely take advantage of his vulnerability, and it wasn't long before he heard the rattling of keys in the lock to his cell.

"Who is it?" He asked, as he tried to rise to his feet,

"Isabella wants a word with you." The monotone voiced guard said, as he grabbed Guy by the arms and handcuffed them, he then dragged Guy onto his feet and out of the cell; Guy's arm collided painfully with the cell door as they exited.

He had no idea where he was being taken, until he heard his own footfalls on the hardwood floor of the great hall, the guard then placed his hand just under Guy's neck and thrust him to the floor, his knees met with the wood and he had to quickly put his hands infront of him so he wouldn't fall over.

He righted himself but kept his head bowed, unwilling to allow anyone realization that he was blind.

**Well how did I do? Please feel free to tell me by leaving a Review, lovely little things they are, and you can give me one of you simply place your mouse over review and press the button. Have a great day :)**


	2. Traitor!

**Here is the next chapter I know you all have been waiting so finally I have created another chapter just so you will be put out of your misery or into some more XD**

Chapter 2,

Traitor!,

"How pleasant it is to see you again brother." Isabella said, nearly in a sneer of disgust,

"What do you want Isabella?" Guy asked, surely if she wanted him dead she would have done so already but she hadn't,

"What any sheriff would want if they had an outlaw in their custody." She replied, as she rose from her chair, Guy could hear her footfalls across the oak floor,

"I am not an outlaw I am an emissary of King Richard the King of England, not his undeserving coward of a brother." Guy replied, lifting his head to show the disgusted look on his face,

Because he was blind Guy didn't see the signal Isabella gave the soldier that stood behind him, but he felt the punch in the face that followed soon after.

"Prince John is the rightful ruler of England and one day he will become King." Isabella retorted,

"Not as long as Robin Hood fights for King Richard." Guy protested, Isabella raised her hand ready to strike her brother, but she noticed no movement in his eyes, she then waved her hand infront of his face, but there was no difference.

"Don't worry guy I am going to do you a favour, I'm going to break the hold Robin Hood has over you by making him resent you." She said, realizing her plan would go far more smoothly,

"What are you going to do?" Guy asked, this was all he needed to be a prisoner of Isabella and have Robin desert him,

"Oh you'll see dear brother...no wait you won't see because you can't see." She replied,

"How do you know?" Guy demanded,

"I moved my hand infront of your face and you didn't blink you must've hit your head when your horse threw you." She explained,

"What is it you want Isabella?" Guy asked, tired of their little game, but mostly because of his aching head,

"You know what I want...what I have wanted for thirteen long years, and I also want what I'm going to pardon you for." She replied,

"What?" Guy asked, shocked that she would pardon him,

"Oh I'm not going to pardon you but Robin Hood will think I have, and when he does that's when we get down to business." She said, as she made a head gesture to the guard behind Guy,

The guard the raised Guy to his feet removing the handcuffs, but holding his arms behind his back, Isabella grabbed Guy's chin forcing him to look at her even though he saw nothing.

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever sold me to Squire Thornton." She said, as she released her grip, "Now let's go read the proclamation to the people of Nottingham." She continued, as she walked across the great hall to the door that led to the courtyard,

Robin and his men walked silently into the courtyard of Nottingham, where an unusually large crowd began to gather, Robin wore a cloak that had a deep hood, everyone else wore one that was exactly the same apart from Kate whose wasn't as deep. They mingled amongst the crowd and into the courtyard, obviously the sheriff was going to make a proclamation, they steered to the corner of the courtyard, hidden in the shadows so they would be harder to detect. They all watched eagerly as Isabella 'arm in arm' with her brother walked into view,

"You make any move to warn Robin who will most certainly be in the crowd that this is a set up, and the crossbowman behind you will shoot you in the back." Isabella warned, as she tried to maintain her smile,

"You won't get away with this Isabella." Guy warned,

"And whose going to stop me definitely not Robin he's going to hate you soon." Isabella mocked, "Do try and smile we don't want any one getting suspicious now do we." She taunted further, so Guy forced a smile, well mostly the expression he held when he had worked for Vaisey,

Robin was shocked and was probably lost for words as he said nothing, Kate was furious and so was Much, they had taken him in and he had betrayed them. Allen was disappointed more than anything, he was hoping that Guy would stick with him, because they both shared faults only Guy's were perhaps more grave, all Allen had done was join Gisborne, while Gisborne had hurt people and tried to kill the King.

"See what did I tell you Robin we should never have trusted him he's a traitor." Kate said, in a raised voice so Robin had to shush her,

"He's going to turn us all in we have to kill him now." Much said, as he made a move for his sword, Robin quickly suppressed any idea he had in mind,

"Let's just let it play out and see what happens." Robin said,

"See what happens look at him Robin he is a traitor I told you we couldn't trust him." John said agreeing with Kate,

Isabella unrolled a scroll and got ready to speak, as she hushed the crowd with the accent of her hand, "My loyal subjects of Nottingham I have a special proclamation regarding Robin and his outlaws, as you know my brother Guy of Gisborne was one of them, but now he has turned against Hood and is offering information regarding their hideout for his pardon, he is now free of any charges against him and will be living in the castle. As you can see there are still some people who realize which side of the law you should abide with, instead of abiding with those who would dare to defy the laws of this great nation. My brother has escaped any penalty that would have come with his capture, by offering to help in the capture of Robin Hood, however when the outlaws are caught they will suffer the ultimate punishment for their crimes, with no hope of redemption. If they had come to grip like my brother than they would escape death, but they continue to flaunt the laws that I the sheriff of Nottingham have erected, and they choose to remain convicted men. You may go about with your errands now with reassurance that one of the outlaws is now fighting for the capture of the others, and Nottingham will once again be free of fear." She said, as she then rolled up her parchment, and walked with Guy back into the castle,

"You did a good out there brother...take him back to his cell and cuff him to the ceiling I will be down shortly to have a word with him." She said, as Guy was dragged off towards the dungeons,

"I swear I will get you for this Isabella." Guy promised,

"Swear all you like it won't do you any good, perhaps you remember another time when that was said, mark my words you won't make the same escape that I did." Isabella said, just as Guy was dragged out of ear shot,

_On the way back to camp,_

Robin and his gang filtered out of the courtyard the same time as the villagers so they wouldn't be noticed, Robin was apparently still in shock and the others were fuming, only Allen seemed to still have faith in Guy even though the evidence was against him, Allen could sense there was something fishy going on.

"We have to get to him Robin and stop him from saying anything." Kate concluded, she was the first to speak during the silent trip back to camp,

"I agree he's going to have the whole of Nottingham on our heels before noon...you were going to do it with Allen so now isn't any different." Much agreed, but Robin simply remained silent as they walked into camp,

"As much as I disagree with violence Robin I think it is the answer to this problem that faces us." Tuck concurred,

"Robin we have to do something." John said, trying to get Robin to agree,

"You're right we have to stop him from saying anything if we don't he'll tell Isabella about the camp, he may almost be my brother but I will not support a traitor." Robin agreed, finally having said something after the long period of silence,

"Hold on why would Guy go back to Isabella she betrayed him he said so, and she tried to kill him think about it, it doesn't make any sense, one minute he wants her dead and the next minute he's trying to help her...I'm not being funny but I think something's up." Allen defended,

"What can't you see?" Kate demanded, Allen turned to face her, "He betrayed us we took him in and he betrayed us." She finished,

"I don't believe it." Allen said flatly,

"As much as I would like to agree with you Allen Kate's right he took advantage of our mercy...he took advantage of Robin." Tuck said,

"Tuck's right Allen we have to take him out." Robin said,

"Let me speak to him." Allen nearly pleaded,

"You don't owe him anything Allen he is a traitor and he deserves to die." John nearly yelled,

"Hey I was where he is once to you know and I changed I believe he can too." Allen retorted,

"He had his second chance and he threw it away, Allen." Robin butted in, "We go tonight and we take him out." He added,

"That's if he doesn't tell her where we are before then." Much said,

"No I don't think he'll give anything big away until they have established a greater partnership, like Allen said she has betrayed him numerous times and has tried to kill him." Robin reassured, "As soon as it get's dark I move out." He added,

"Shouldn't we all go so you'll be safe?" Kate asked,

"If we all go there will be more of a chance of drawing attention to ourselves if I go I can ask him why he did it." Robin replied, everyone nodded their heads to show they understood,

Allen wasn't happy with the outcome, many times he and Allen had talk privately, it seemed that Guy had taken Allen into his confidence as he was perhaps the only one who understood him the most. Mostly they talked about the ground rules and what not, but lately they had been talking about Marian and how Allen had lied to Guy.

Guy had asked Allen if Marian was still in love with Robin but Allen hadn't answered the question, they had also talked about when Marian had joined the gang. Allen had lied about where Marian had been, but Guy respected his loyalty, even though he found out that Robin had threatened to kill him, but Marian had protected him.

Marian had saved his life in return for his loyalty to never betray her, many times when they had talked Guy had confessed he loved Marian dearly and never wanted to hurt her. A rage had welled up inside him when she told him she would rather die before she married him, and that she loved Robin and was going to marry him, it conformed that she never really loved him, but Allen knew differently.

He had tried to tell guy that Marian did indeed love him, but he also told him that she could never have loved him the same way as she did Robin, because Guy had hurt people and Robin tried to help them.

**What will happen to Guy now that he is in the hands of his sister? What is her real plan? And will Robin do anything about it?**


	3. You Will Tell Me

**Here is the next chapter for all those lovely reviewing readers out there that have been kind enough to share their opinion with me, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3,

You Will Tell Me,

* * *

><p><em>Nottingham Dungeon,<em>

Guy did not know how long he had been hanging from the ceiling in his cell, and he had no way of telling because even though he was blind, the dungeons never saw the light of day. The guards had stripped him of his upper body clothing, leaving his chest exposed, he knew exactly what Isabella had in mind she was going to torture him to find out what she wanted to know, the question was how much could he take before he finally broke. He knew he wasn't alone when he heard footfalls that grew louder and louder, until finally a key turned in the lock of the cell door, "Leave us I want to be alone with him." Isabella said,

"Yes Milady." The guard acknowledged, as he turned on his heels and left, Guy heard Isabella walk sassily over to him,

Now that he had lost the use of his eyes it seemed his other senses had kicked in, he could smell the faint floral perfume wafting from his sister, a lilac blend he was sure of that, and he could tell by the sound of her footfalls how Isabella was walking. She was walking sassily, as her heel was what made most of the impact, and she glided on the side of her boot, jus how much did she want to hurt Guy for what he had done to her.

"Are you tired Guy?" She asked, he now heard her circling him like a vulture, he could almost see the image in his mind,

"What do you want?" Guy asked, unwilling to play her sick little games,

Isabella slapped him across the face with a solid object; he soon felt a trickle of blood descending from his nose, "From now on when I ask a question you answer it." Isabella said, "Now look whose playing God with your life, funny how we never think about it being us who are used as puppets in the cruel world isn't it." She taunted,

"I'm not going to beg for my life so I suggest you do whatever you came here to do or get out." Guy said, starring straight into her eyes even though he was blind, he could tell from which direction her voice came,

"If that's the way you want it...I want you to apologize." She said,

"I will never apologize for what I did because like I told you if I hadn't arranged your marriage we would still be living in some god forsaken corner of France without a penny to our name." Guy said,

"You still feel at ease with yourself for what you did don't you?" She asked, as she glided a thin leather club across Guy's throat,

"Maybe you should have pleased Thornton if you had perhaps he would have been nicer." Guy offered, he couldn't control himself as a cocky smile crossed his lips,

Isabella thrust the club on Guy's throat cutting of some of his air flow, "There was no way to make that animal happy, and you knew it." She sneered,

"I will never apologize for what I did so you might as well give up." Guy said breathlessly,

"Maybe I will but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you...before your time is up you will be begging for my forgiveness you and will be handing me information about Robin Hood on a silver platter." She said, as she forced his head upward using the club,

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you Isabella." Guy said, forcing the club downward to stare at her determinedly,

"We shall we see about that then Guy?" She asked evilly, as she withdrew the club, and then struck Guy across the face with it,

"You will tell me where Robin's camp is." She said,

"Drop dead." He retorted, she struck him again,

"You will tell me his camp is." She said again,

"I will never betray Robin he is..." Guy broke off and remained silent,

"You have already betrayed him as far as Robin is concerned and he is what?" Isabella asked, Guy remained silent so she struck him again,

"Where is Robin Hood?" Isabella asked yet again,

"I would rather die then betray England for a second time." Guy said,

"You've changed brother and perhaps not for the better Robin has changed you he's turned you into a warm and wooly." Isabella mocked,

"No he taught me to love the King and to love England and to only kill when necessary he taught me about principals." Guy explained,

"No he hasn't he made you weak, join me brother we can both rule England and when Prince John is King we will have power beyond measure." Isabella crooned, Guy merely chuckled lowering his head so she couldn't see him smile,

"How much like me you are little sister, power hungry and craving total control, take it from me power will destroy you it will be your downfall." Guy explained, "I would never join you if my life depended on it, power has destroyed you, and its all you care about you would rather hurt those that are so close to you for power then to realize what it is you're doing." Guy added,

"You chose to outlaw yourself guy I didn't and for that you will pay the price." Isabella defended,

"You are so blind that you cannot see what it is you are doing?" Guy demanded,

"I can see a convicted outlaw paying for his crimes nothing more." Isabella snapped,

"Guard!" She called; he soon clattered to her side,

"Yes Milady?" He asked,

"Stay here with the prisoner and if he doesn't talk then be creative just don't kill him." She ordered, she then moved closer so she could whisper in his ear "Nothing serious just beat him around a little, have a good time." She added,

"Yes Milady." He acknowledged,

"Right you heard her she wants to know where Robin Hood is now where is he." The guard asked,

"I will never tell you." Guy said,

"Yeah well we'll se about that." The guard said,

Hours later found the guard strike one final blow that rendered Guy unconscious, he soon picked up a bucket of water and threw it into Guy's face, "You wake up we're not finished yet." The guard said,

"I told you already I will not betray Robin." Guy said tiresomely, the blackness of his own vision playing with his mental stability,

He felt like he was in the deepest darkest place on earth, where all the condemned souls went, and in his case there was no chance of reconciliation and he knew it. Guy didn't know if Robin had been in the crowd when his sister read the proclamation, but due to experience he knew Robin would have mingled throughout the crowd spreading out so he wouldn't draw attention. If Robin had been in the crowd his sister was right, Robin would not come for his rescue, infact through the talks he had with Allen Robin was going to come and kill him, because he appeared to be a traitor.

Maybe because Allen had been a traitor he would suspect that something was up, and perhaps come and see what was really going on in the castle, but he doubted that he would actually check the dungeons for a so called proven traitor. The pain he was experiencing in his arms and the rest of his body was beginning to take its toll, and even though his sight had been taken from him, he was experiencing hallucinations that were the creations of his own haunted mind.

_Suddenly __from __nothing __his __sight __returned __and __he __could __see __the __spectacle __before __him, __only __it __wasn__'__t __a __guard __that __stood b__efore __him __it __was __Robin __himself,_

"Robin?" Guy asked shocked, the guard was even more shocked if not frightened, as he whipped around to see if Robin was behind him but he saw nothing,

"_You killed Marian now I think its time I collected a long awaited revenge policy." Robin sneered, as the ghostly hallucination circled Guy like a vulture,_

"No it's a lie I didn't betray you." Guy said defending himself; the guard was beginning to worry,

"_Did I say I cared about you betraying me?" Robin asked,_

"No but you can't possibly be here just to get revenge on me for killing Marian." Guy replied,

"_Well like I said I take advantage of situations that can benefit me." Robin said,_

"No...Robin you have to get me out of here Isabella is going to kill me." Guy begged, the guard thought Guy was possessed,

"_Isabella is going to kill you...well then that saves me from doing the hard work." Robin taunted,_

"You can't be serious." Guy said,

"_Do I look like a man whose joking?" Robin asked,_

"No." Guy replied, just before he passed out, when he did the guard went to go find Isabella, later in the great hall, "My Lord I have news on Guy." He said,

"What is it has he talked yet?" Isabella asked,

"In a way yes." He replied,

"Well what did he say?" She demanded,

"He was talking to Robin." He answered,

"What do you mean talking to Robin he isn't here?" Isabella asked,

"No he isn't but Gisborne was talking to him and he mentioned something about 'revenge' and 'Marian'." He replied,

"He's delirious Marian is dead he killed her and as far as I know Robin is still hiding in the woodworks." Isabella said, "Leave him for the rest of the night allow him to recover we can't have him expiring on us until he has proved useful." She added,

**What will happen to Guy will he tell Isabella where Robin's camp is or will he die under her torture? Wait for the next chapter to see what happens next!**


	4. He Has To Die!

**To all my faithful readers and followers you have been waiting so patiently for the next chapter this is dedicated to you. Enjoy {And don't forget to review}**

__Chapter 4,

He Has To Die,

_Late at night in the outlaws camp,_

"Right I'm going to Nottingham you stay here I'll be back soon." Robin said, as he prepared to leave,

"Robin." Allen interrupted, "Don't kill him make him come with you." He pleaded,

"If I have to Allen I'm not going to mess around with him I was willing to give him a second chance and he betrayed me he betrayed all of us." Robin said,

"Give him a chance to explain." Allen begged,

"Allen he's a traitor he ratted us out." Robin yelled,

"I ratted you out too...and look I'm back with you now I've changed." Allen reminded,

"This is different." Robin dismissed,

"How is it different Robin...tell me how is it." Allen asked, Robin didn't answer so he continued, "Because he killed Marian is that it he doesn't deserve another chance?" He asked,

"You watch yourself." Robin warned,

"That's it isn't it you want revenge for what he did to Marian." Allen continued, as if he hadn't heeded Robin's warning,

Robin ran over to Allen and thrust him against a post, grabbing at his leather vest to keep him from escaping, "He killed Marian and yet he can profess he loves her...he deserves justice and I'm going to see to it that he gets it." Robin yelled, as Allen saw a small tear glisten in the moonlight,

He then released Allen and turned to the others who just watched, "The rest of you stay here." Robin ordered, as he ran out of the camp, perhaps he ran to forget the incident when Marian the love of his life had been taken from him,

_Nottingham Castle,_

Robin snuck quietly into the courtyard of the castle, scanning the darkness feverishly making sure he didn't run into any body, there was one guard by the door to the castle so he knocked him out and hid him in the shadows, hoping nobody would find his body. He silently snuck inside the castle drawing his dagger ready to run into Gisborne's path, he heard a group of soldiers coming so he quickly ducked into the shadows that lined the large hallway. When they clattered past he peeked his head out to see if it was safe, when the coast was clear he continued down the hallway he was interrupted when he heard another set of footsteps, only these were lighter. Robin knew that Guy's footfalls were heavy and clattered due to his spurs, but these footsteps sounded softer like those of a woman, then it hit him it was Isabella. He quickly ducked into the room that was closest to him, he quickly scanned the room and found that he had walked straight into her bed chamber, he moaned silently in frustration, he only had minutes to hide, sliding under the bed, as Isabella came into the room.

Isabella walked into the room totally exhausted, she mumbled things that Robin could not hear, quietly Robin slid out from under the bed drawing his dagger he walked silently over to Isabella, placing one hand over her mouth and the other placing the dagger to her throat.

"Make a sound and you die here Isabella." Robin warned, as he slowly moved his hand from her mouth,

"What do you want?" She asked,

"I want to know were your brother is." Robin replied,

"What so you can kill him for showing some common sense?" She asked,

"No so I can kill him for being a traitor." Robin answered,

"You'll never find him." She sneered,

"If you value your life you'll tell me where he is." Robin warned,

"What so you can kill a vital asset in the captor of you and your ruffians." Isabella said,

"You used to help us Isabella you know that what we do is right you let power go to your head." Robin stated,

"Oh please you sound like my brother, with principals, and whatever." She whined,

"I'm glad Guy still shows some common sense despite his grave mistake to join you." Robin praised, "Now tell me where he is." Robin ordered again,

"I don't think so." She said, as she kicked back with her leg knocking Robin to the floor, "Guards!" She yelled,

Robin quickly picked himself up and slipped his dagger back in its sheath, he then ran outside where he was soon greeted by a group of soldiers, he drew his sword and held it out in defense.

"Robin!" Came a yell from behind him, he turned quickly to see more guards coming towards him, but in the distance he saw his gang racing up from behind,

Tuck lead the group knocking guards to the side with his staff like club, while the others sliced through them with their swords, Robin did the same kicking soldiers away and using his sword to inflict injuries. The battle didn't last very long but it reached the ears of Guy who was barely conscious, he heard guards yelling 'Hoods in the castle' he realized that if he yelled loud enough he might have a chance.

"Robin...Robin!" He called as loud as he could in his condition,

"Robin...Robin, Robin!" He yelled again,

He realized it was a waste of time, unless Robin saw him in his present state he would never believe him, Robin wouldn't hear his useless cries for help, Isabella was going to kill him she would have finally gotten what she wanted, and the worst part was he would die being known as a traitor.

Robin and his men ran out of the castle after they had cleared a path, and hurdled out of the courtyard, when they were safely in the forest Robin turned breathlessly towards his gang.

"I thought I told you to stay in camp?" Robin asked,

"You did but we thought you might need some help." Tuck said,

"You disobeyed me." Robin said,

"Hey I'm not being funny but we just saved your bacon." Allen protested,

"I'm glad you disobeyed me." Robin reassured, "When we're together we're a team split us up and neither of us has a chance." He added,

"That's a good point Robin all brethren must dwell together in unity." Tuck agreed,

"So how did it go Robin?" Kate asked,

"It didn't." Robin replied,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Isabella came so I hid but I hid in her bed chambers when she came in I threatened to kill her if she didn't tell me where Guy was, she refused and knocked me over so I fled, and if it wasn't for you lot I'm afraid I wouldn't be here telling you this now." Robin explained,

"So what do we do now...I mean did you find out where Gisborne's hiding?" Much asked,

"No but I'm going again tomorrow and this time you're coming with me." Robin answered,

"Do you have a plan Robin?" Allen asked, after remaining silent for a while,

"I'll go into the castle alone, you'll wait in the courtyard, just make sure you're hidden because I might need you like tonight." Robin strategized,

"Right if this plan is to take place I think we all need a good night's rest." Tuck said, as he began to walk off into the forest with the others following,

_The following morning,_

Guy's arms ached with a fury; no matter how much he tried he couldn't manage to pin the blame on Robin, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it in himself to hate Robin, he had grown to respect him, and nothing could change that. He didn't know if Robin completely forgave him for what he had done to Marian, and he knew he hadn't forgiven himself, and he knew that if Marian was here she wouldn't forgive him. There was no way his action could be justified, and every reason he fought to come up with was soon cast aside as reality took its rightful place. A vile surge of selfishness ran through him on that fatal day, he knew he couldn't have her, and if he didn't have her than no one could, oh how he regretted that foolish action now.

His thoughts were suddenly pierced with a sharp knife, as he heard the cell door opening, the keys rattling against each other, it was then that the rattling sound caught his attention; it wasn't the sound he was used to. This didn't sound like someone that had spent most of their lives opening and closing locked doors, this sounded like someone who was new to the large metallic keys and the large locks in which they were to fit. And judging from the time it took to open the door he knew the person didn't know which key it was, he then knew who it was, it was his sister.

"Isabella."

"You can see again obviously." Isabella said,

"No but I knew it was you due to the way you opened the door." He answered breathlessly,

"Robin came last night did you know that?" Isabella asked,

"Yes."

"He didn't try and rescue you does that hurt you?" She asked,

"No considering the lie you told to the people." He answered,

"See that's what I'm saying he believe you're a traitor and he won't try and rescue you he will try and kill you." She said, "He was going to kill me last night if I didn't tell him where you were." She added,

"Even if you don't tell me what I want to know you will still be of some use, I am going to invite Prince John to watch your execution, I know he will be most pleased to find out that I'm going to execute you, it shows my undying loyalty to him." Isabella explained,

"You really are bent on power aren't you sister, you would sooner kill your brother for power than anything." Guy said,

"If I'm not mistaken you tried to kill me to Guy only you didn't have the guts." Isabella retorted,

"I didn't kill you because I still cared for you, deep down where it doesn't show I still care for you and if I could I would try and save you from the hold power has over you." Guy explained,

"Well I can assure you I will not show the same amount of grace that you showed me, you are going to die tomorrow in the great hall with Prince John watching, another man you betrayed." Isabella said sadistically,

"I didn't bray him he is a pretender and would steal the thrown from the rightful ruler of England his brother Richard." Guy protested weakly,

"You're the pretender not Prince John." Isabella sneered,

"What do you mean?" Guy asked,

"You try and play Robin Hood well you know that no matter how much you try you will still be the same man underneath." Isabella replied,

"That may be true but I am who I am now." Guy acknowledged,

"You're a fool you have let Robin blind you with his fine words...Guards!" Isabella called,

"Yes Milady." The guard acknowledged as he clattered in,

"Torture him again and this time feel free to do whatever you want if he doesn't talk, as long as he doesn't die because Prince John is coming to witness his execution tomorrow." Isabella said, as she walked out of the cell,

"Yes Milady."

Isabella left and returned to her chambers so she could write a letter to Prince John, when she left Guy was taken down and dragged cruelly to another part of the dungeons, he didn't know where he was going, but he could hear screams of pain and anguish. He was brought through a door and then thrown cruelly to the stone floor, his knees collided with the flooring painfully, he heard the guards walk away obviously there were other men in the room. He was soon found to be correct as grasping hands ripped him up from the floor; he soon felt a hand around his neck that forced him downward onto a large stone bed. He was held there until his hands were drawn just behind his head and tied securely, and his feet were pulled as far away from him as they could go and also tied securely.

**What will happen to Guy? With Robin's assassination attempt failed, and learning the truth behind what is really happening with Guy failing, how will the story end?**


	5. The Truth Comes To Light

**Hi here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter, but I have been busy writing a story for the incredible hulk, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5,

The Truth Comes To Light,

Guy didn't know if Isabella even cared about questioning him anymore, or she just wanted to see to it that he suffered, if that was her real motive then she was succeeding because Guy was already in a world of hurt. He then heard a voice that he had never heard before; perhaps he was the latest edition since the old sheriff was killed, "Now tell me where Robin's camp is." The man said, Guy didn't know his country of origin but he could tell it wasn't English,

...Guy didn't answer...

He then heard a whistling sound, from the man who obviously stood over him, then there was a rattling in the distance, then a hissing, crackling sound soon followed.

"As you can probably tell even though you cannot see we are not people to mess with, if you don't answer me when I ask again I can guarantee that you will regret it." He threatened,

"Now tell me where Robin Hood's camp is." He ordered,

"You can tell my sister no matter how hard she tries she will never get me to betray Robin." Guy sneered,

"Hand me the rod son." The man ordered, so the boy who placed the rod in the fire drew it out and handed to the interrogator, he then swished the hissing burning metal infront of Guy's face.

Guy could feel the heat radiating from the device that would surely bring him a great deal of pain, he could only imagine how evil the red and white glowing end looked, but he wished he hadn't attempted it as memories flooded back to him, the memories of the tortures he had overseen.

He had overseen the torture of innocent men, he had overseen his sergeant's torture, he had allowed Lambert his friend, his best friend, to be killed by the sheriff's evil hand, why hadn't he listened to Marian and done as she had suggested. No he couldn't do as she said, because if he did she would have been killed along with Lambert, and he couldn't allow that, but what was the point of that? In the end it hadn't been the sheriff who killed her, it had been him, he had killed the woman he professed to love a hundred times over, so what was the point?

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you...Where is the outlaw camp?" The torturer asked,

Guy said nothing, but he quickly grinded his teeth, ready to feel the scorching hot metal come in contact with his bare skin, and he wasn't to go disappointed because he soon felt the painful burn.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh!" Guy broke out in a painful scream, as the steel rod dug into his side offering as much pain as possible,

Meanwhile as it grew dark, Isabella sat at her desk in her room writing a letter to Prince John,

_"__My__ Prince, __I __bring__ you __good __news, __to__ compensate__ for __your __coronation__ being __ruined __I __offer __you __a __present. __My __brother __Guy __of __Gisborne __has __been __long __awaiting __a __death __sentence, __and __I __am __passing __on __to __you __an __invitation__ to __see __him __die. __The __great hall__will __be __modified __so __that __his __death __can__ be __viewed __by __the __nobles __of __Nottingham shire, __while __you __my __lord __receive __a __front __row__ seat. __He __will __be __executed__ the__ same __day __that __you__ receive __this __letter, __so__ I __erg __you __to __arrive __as __soon __as __possible __as __I __have __already __made__ arrangements, __and __have __proclaimed __his __death __to __the __people.__" __Isabella._

When she had finished writing out the letter she soon handed it to a messenger that stood by silently waiting to be sent on his errand, she soon applied wax to the letter and stamped it with her royal seal.

"You may take the letter now, and make sure you deliver it to Prince John tonight I don't want him to be late." She ordered, as she handed him a silver coin,

"Yes Milady." The boy acknowledged, as he bowed before he left her chambers,

Isabella soon left her chambers as she had to make preparations to the great hall, she also ordered her guards to post a proclamation in the courtyard where the markets were, as her letter announced that she had done so already, when she had finished speaking with her guards and ordering them their tasks, it was quite late now. So after that she decided to see what progress was being made with her brother, she was hoping that he would talk before he was executed. So that she could please Prince John Further by offering him Robin as well, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen so she would just offer him the death of a rogue.

She made her way into the dungeon, to the place where Guy had been brought that day for a more strenuous interrogation, she was worried that he might die from the torture, but she was not by any means worried about him. She was only worried that he would be dead before she had a chance to let Prince John witness his execution. She opened the prison door to the cell where Guy was being held, and briskly walked in; she saw that they had used burning him to extract the confession, as there were burn marks on his battered body.

The torturer soon walked over to Isabella to bring her the news,

"Has he talked yet?" She demanded,

"No Milady he hasn't." The torturer answered,

"What have you done to him?"

"We tried to make him talk by burning him but that didn't work so we used more painful measures." He answered,

"So what did you do?"

"We broke his right leg." He answered, "And he's unconscious now." He added,

"And he still didn't talk the stubborn cur." She cursed,

"No Milady."

"Right that's all the torturing we're going to be doing put him back in his cell, and give him a pitcher of water and some cloth." She ordered,

"I don't understand."

He is to be executed tomorrow...and I want him to be awake enough to know exactly what's happening to him I want him to feel every last bit of it." She said evilly,

"At once Milady." He acknowledged realizing what she had in mind,

So guy was unstrapped and was taken back to his cell, where a pitcher of water, and some clean cloth, soon accompanied him, his shirt was slipped back on, and the strings hung untied and loose. While in the courtyard Robin and his men snuck about making their way to the gate, which was conveniently still open, as Isabella was expecting her messenger back, only Robin was oblivious to this fact. When they distracted the guards long enough to get in they soon hid by the door into the castle itself.

"Right the rest of you stay here I'll go in alone, if you all come in the chances are greater that we might be caught." Robin said,

"But what if you get caught again this time." Kate asked,

"Don't worry I have an idea." Robin assured,

"If that was meant to reassure me Robin it was a terrible attempt." Kate protested,

"Well just don't worry my idea can't fail." Robin said childishly,

Quietly his slipped into the castle, but there was a guard by the door, so as silently as he could, he knocked the guard out stealing his outfit, dressing as quickly as he could, he then dragged the guard outside where his gang would soon dispose of the body. He soon began to walk down the corridor, and it wasn't long until he ran straight into Isabella, and there was no getting out of it he had to face her.

"You." She called,

"Yes Milady?" Robin asked, disguising his voice to sound different, and he did an excellent job at it too,

"Go and see to it that the great hall is complete by tonight, I don't want Prince John coming to see Gisborne executed, when the preparations haven't even been completed." She ordered,

"At once Milady." Robin said, bowing slightly as he walked away, all the while his mind was waking up to Isabella's plan,

She had tricked them to make it look like Guy was a traitor so he wouldn't suspect that she actually was going to kill him, she had done this to ensure that he wouldn't try and rescue Guy. It was a clever plan but it made Robin angry, that even though he had threatened her life earlier she had still followed her little scheme, and if this was the case he knew exactly where Guy would be, 'in the dungeons.'

He quickly made his way into the dungeons, but as he did so he was confronted by another guard,

"Stop Isabella doesn't want anyone down here." He said,

"It's my turn to stand watch." Robin said, still disguising his voice,

"Why?"

"Because Isabella sent me to tell you to make sure the great hall was complete by tonight, Prince John coming and all." He explained,

"In that case...I better go don't want to make the Prince angry, that'll mean my head." He said, as he walked away,

"You're not wrong." Robin agreed, but he stole the guard's keys as he left,

When the guard was gone Robin engaged in finding the correct cell the held Guy, he feverishly peeked into each cell, seeing prisoners in nearly every one he passed, but he stopped when he saw a slumped figure in the next cell he approached, he knew it had to be Guy.

**Hi me again, I probably didn't mention that I was a fan of cliffhangers, well at least now you know, so watch out for my next chapter, can't promise when it will be uploaded.**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hey next chapter for all those waiting readers! :D**

Chapter 6

I'm Sorry,

This wasn't good what had they done to him? No doubt they had tortured him to find out where the camp was, but the question was did he tell them? Robin quickly began unlocking the door to the cell but the figure never moved, perhaps he was unconscious, after everything that he no doubt had been through, Robin had to save him no matter what.

He unlocked the cell, and briskly walked over to who he could now see as the battered figure of Guy, Robin placed a hand on Guy's shoulder, this set off Guy who began to panic, and speak loudly. Robin quickly placed a hand on Guy's mouth trying to muffle his panicked cries, Guy then began to thrash about which only caused pain, as his cries became moans.

"Guy it's me." Robin said, as he slowly moved his hand from Guy's mouth, Robin couldn't understand why Guy was so afraid, what had they done to him to make him this way,

"Robin is that you?" Guy asked weakly, his breathing was heavy and labored,

"Yeah it's me." Robin reassured,

"Sorry…I didn't know..it was you." Guy apologized,

"If anyone should be sorry it's me my friend." Robin corrected,

"What for?"

"I thought that you had betrayed us." Robin answered,

"I didn't tell them anything...not a thing." Guy said,

"I know you didn't...but why were you standing by Isabella when she read the proclamation?" Robin asked,

"Because she said she had a crossbow trained on me." Guy replied,

"I didn't see a crossbow anywhere." Robin said,

"She tricked me."

"But you should have seen that there wasn't." Robin protested,

"No I couldn't have." Guy corrected,

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see." Guy replied,

"Why can't you see?" Robin asked puzzled,

"Because I fell off my horse...when she captured me and I hit my head...that's how I lost my sight." Guy explained,

"How are you feeling Guy...you look like hell." Robin said, trying to joke,

"Well don't let anyone tell you I don't feel like it either." Guy said, finding relief in Robin's joke,

"Right I'm getting you out of here." Robin said,

They may have once been enemies but there was no use to senseless torture, Robin couldn't even begin to imagine what the twisted torturer had made Guy endure and perhaps he didn't really want to know, but whatever it was it had to be severe.

"You can't." Guy said,

"Why?" Robin asked, nearly afraid of his own question,

"Because they've broken my right leg...when I refused to talk they hit me with something hard...I felt my bone breaking...I'm not going anywhere." Guy explained,

"Let me see." Robin said,

Robin turned his attention to Gisborne's right leg, he couldn't see the damage because Guy's trousers were covering the leg, Robin carefully ran his hand along Guy's right leg. Guy couldn't help but moan loudly in pain, so Robin covered Guy's mouth again with his left hand, so they wouldn't attract any guards, Robin drew his right hand away as soon as he felt the slick texture of fresh blood, his hand was covered in the red liquid.

"You're right whatever they used has caused severe damage, your legs been bleeding too." Robin said,

"...I..know." Guy said, speaking slowly hoping to lessen the pain, but it didn't do any good,

"I don't know how bad it really is, but it feels like there are breaks right along you're leg." Robin diagnosed,

"I...know." Guy said, Robin could tell he was close to meeting with unconsciousness, "And if you move me now you might rupture an artery and I could bleed to death."

"How do you know that you haven't been trained in medicine?" Robin inquired,

"I was a noble remember...some things you just know...plus." Guy said halting without finishing his sentence,

"Plus what?"

"They also dislocated it." Guy answered,

"What...when did they do that...before or after." Robin asked, referring to the crushing of his leg,

"I...don't remember...but that's not important now...something more important is taking place tomorrow." Guy said, dismissing attention to himself,

"And what's that?" Robin asked,

"Prince John is coming tomorrow; they are making preparations to the great hall." Guy explained,

"I know...but don't worry I am going to rescue you." Robin assured,

"Isabella has sent word to Prince John...he will be arriving tomorrow...at noon I will be taken into the great hall...where he'll watch me...watch me..." Guy trailed off, his sentence incomplete, but Robin knew what he was going to say,

Robin didn't have to guess why Guy interrupted his sentence, because he soon fell against Robin's chest, as he was leaning Guy against himself for comfort.

"I will get you out of this my friend I promise." Robin said quietly, before he laid Guy against the stone wall, and rose exiting the cell, locking the door behind him,

Cautiously he made his way out of the castle to rejoin his awaiting gang, they were about to knock him out, as soon as he stepped into their line of sight, so he quickly addressed them, as swords soon surrounded him.

"Hold on wait it's me." He said quickly,

"You should be more careful we could have killed you." John said,

"Yeah I saw." Robin explained, as his men sheathed their weapons,

"So how did it go with Gisborne did he put up much of a fight before you killed him?" Kate asked, feeling so stupid for ever having forgiven Guy for the murder of her brother,

"I didn't kill him." Robin said, bowing his head for he was about to bring them some unexpected news,

"What do you mean you didn't kill him this was your chance?" Kate demanded,

"Let him finish Kate." Tuck advised,

"I didn't kill him because...we're going to rescue him." Robin said,

"What?" John asked, clearly shocked,

"He's a prisoner not a traitor." Robin explained,

"I told you...see what did I tell you?" Allen said, in an 'I told you so manner' because even though everyone found it annoying, he was dead right,

"You were right Allen we should have listened to you...I'm sorry." Robin apologized,

"Don't worry about that now, tell us what happened." Allen dismissed,

"I'll tell you on the way back to camp." Robin said, "Now stay here while I get the guards into the castle."

Robin then walked over to the gate, as everyone went into hiding, "Oi you two in the great hall now, Isabella's order's she wants you to help with the preparations." Robin ordered, this time using his normal voice, as Isabella was nowhere around,

"Alright...comeon let's go." One of the guards said, calling to his friend on the opposite side,

When the guards had gone, Robin whistled to his men letting them know the coast was clear, and soon they all filtered out of the castle and began to return to their camp, while on the way Robin discarded the soldier's uniform.

When they were in the forest, Much started up the conversation again,

"So what's up With Gisborne?" He asked,

"Isabella captured him on his way back to the camp, he fell off his horse and hit his head, losing his sight." Robin began,

"So you mean he can't see?" Kate asked,

"Yes, and because he can't see Isabella tricked him into standing next to her when the proclamation was read, because she told him that she had him covered with a crossbow, but there wasn't any. After that we all naturally assumed that he was a traitor, and that is what Isabella wanted us to think, meanwhile she has him in the dungeons trying to extract information from him through torture, but he never said a thing." Robin explained,

"How badly is he hurt?" Tuck asked,

"He's right leg has at least half a dozen breaks, they've used something that has mutilated the area, he's been bleeding, and it's dislocated, and there are multiple cuts and bruises to his face." Robin answered,

Everyone couldn't help but feel sick inside, because of what Guy had been through, still refusing to give away any information for their sake, it made them feel guilty for suspecting him of treason.

"So what's going to happen to him?" Allen asked,

"Before I left the castle I snuck into Isabella's room, where I found a proclamation, stating that Guy is to be executed in the Great Hall tomorrow, at noon all the nobles will gather in the great hall to witness the execution, a messenger has been sent to notify Prince John of this." Robin replied, explaining the situation,

"So how are we going to rescue him?" John asked,

"When everyone's in the Great Hall we're going to sneak into the castle, and just before they are about to execute Guy, however their going to do it, we'll burst in and snatch him away, making Isabella look bad, and Prince John extremely angry." Robin said explaining his plan,

"But there will be plenty of guards and few of us surely you have a better plan then that." Much protested,

"While you get Guy to camp I'll have my bow trained on the Prince threatening to shoot if they don't let us go." Robin added,

"And will you shoot him?" Tuck asked,

"If I have to...he's one of us now we have to rescue him" Robin answered flatly; the group went silent for a few moments, before Allen spoke again,

"Hang on...if you don't know how their going to execute him how can you be so sure we'll save him in time?" He questioned,

"Because the proclamation said noon didn't it?" Robin argued,

"I'm not being funny but I didn't see it and neither did anyone else, you might have read it wrong, and it could have been dark." Allen continued,

"Then we'll just arrive early won't we?" Robin said, "Now let's get to camp we have to work through our plan tomorrow, so everyone needs a good night's rest, tomorrow we go through the plan until there are no flaws in it." Robin said, as a final, silence sweeping over the group for the remainder of the night,

**Gosh what will happen to Guy, will he escape? Will Robin be able to save him from his sister? Find out in the next exciting chapter.**


	7. I'm Nothing Like You

**Next chapter, warning possible cliffhanger. :)**

Chapter 7,

I'm Nothing Like You,

The next morning found Guy in a world of hurt, his leg felt like it was on fire and his face remained screwed up in a painful grimace, and he was breathing shallowly through his mouth. His arms lay naturally by his side, he literally had no energy left, and the torture he had been through had taken so much out of him, that he wasn't sure if he could give anymore. Somehow he could just tell it was morning, perhaps it was because he could hear more activity coming from the rooms near his cell, or perhaps it was the footfalls he could hear coming his way.

He knew exactly who it was, by the way they walked, and it was the last person Guy wanted to see in his weak vulnerable condition...Isabella.

"Well look at you now Brother, maybe Thornton didn't hurt me like I hurt you...but it was still to the same magnitude." Isabella sneered,

"I knew that was what..this was about." Guy said triumphantly,

"You're still so at peace with yourself aren't you Guy?" She asked,

"You know when I hear you I hear myself." Guy said, as if he hadn't heard what she said,

"Don't you dare degrade me to the same level...I am nothing like you nor will I ever be." She retorted,

"You are more like me then you think Isabella." Guy said peacefully,

"You're lucky Prince John is coming to witness your death or mark my words you would have been dead long before this." Isabella said sadistically,

"Maybe." Guy offered,

"Well I can assure you your death will be a memorable one, you know rats have a special purpose in life too...even if it is taking lives." She said,

"What do you mean?" Guy asked, suddenly less peaceful then he was a minute ago,

"Brown rats to be exact...you'll die like the parasite you are, you will be restrained to a table while a guard cuts your stomach and allows rats to crawl into your body...a most painful death." She explained,

"Not so stuck up now are you Guy...now that you know how it is you're going to die, I just thought that I should tell you since you won't be able to see a thing that is going on...I'll see you at Mid-day." She taunted,

"I'll be looking forward to Prince John's arrival because if he arrives sooner then Mid-day you will be executed sooner, I have already gathered the nobles, and set up the seating arrangements...Rest in peace brother." She said, before she left the dungeons to return to her arranging,

Guy was suddenly less confident that Robin was going to rescue him in time, because if Prince John did arrive early he was practically a dead man walking.

Not long after Isabella had made it back to her quarters, a guard clattered in with news,

"Milady." He began,

"What is it?" Isabella asked,

"Dust has been spotted on the horizon my lord." He replied,

"Good Prince John is nearly here...take my brother into the great hall and get him ready, and start assembling the nobles." She ordered,

"At once Milady." He acknowledged, as he clattered out of her room,

"Oh this is going to be the best day of my life...you dear brother will feel what's it's like to hurt...the proper way." She sneered to herself, as she pictured Guy's lifeless body ready to be thrown into a ditch and forgotten,

_Robin's Camp,_

Robin had run through the plan with his men numerous times, so they pretty much knew every wild move they were capable of pulling out of their sleeves. Though some were most unhappy with the plan, they knew they were going to go through with it no matter how much protest they showed, so they decided to just keep their mouths shut and save their energy.

"All we ready to go?" Robin asked,

"As ready as we ever will be Robin." Tuck answered for the group,

"Then let's get a move on it will be mid-day soon and if I know Isabella she won't wait until a minute after." Robin warned, so the group soon set out, to carry out their rescue attempt, to save one of their own,

But while this was going on, Isabella was standing on the steps to the castle, watching Prince John's carriage pull into the courtyard; she made no attempt to hide her feeling of pleasure that was evident on her countenance. A guard soon opened the door to Prince John's carriage, shortly after that a light brown haired young man stepped out of the carriage, his clothes displaying nothing but the money he had taken from others to obtain it.

"My Prince I have waited for your arrival." Isabella greeted,

"Yes well I did get your letter at a some what inconvenient time of the night...but still I couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity to see one of the outlaws die." John said,

"I apologize for the failure in his death last time but Robin Hood prohibited his execution, by eliminating my executioner, but I assure you that he will most certainly die today." Isabella assured,

"Good, good you said you were executing him at Mid-day...shall we get straight into it then...sheriff?" John asked,

"Of course I wouldn't leave it a moment later." Isabella said, in a soothing seducing tone, that was being used to conceal her real motives for the execution,

She just wanted to see her brother die, but she wanted to make sure as many people as possible could witness to ensure that she had actually seen it through. She soon found Prince John taking her arm, so she soon led him arm in arm into the great hall, when they entered; the nobles soon cleared a way for the both of them, bowing to Prince John in the process.

In the center of the room was a table covered with a sheet, John eyed it eagerly ready to see some pain and torture, even death, Isabella and John soon separated from each other, and John took his seat.

Isabella remained standing ready to give a speech,

"Remove the covering." She ordered,

The sheet was soon removed and Guy was soon revealed, shirtless, and bound painfully tight, and secure, in an X formation, lying on a round table that was just large enough to fit his whole body onto, and by his side was a small wooden box.

"As you know my brother Guy of Gisborne has escaped death because Robin Hood had prohibited his execution, but this time I have taken extra measures to ensure that it never happens again. I have made Guy appear to be a traitor in Robin's eyes, so rest easy that he will not show his face in this hall today." Isabella said proudly,

"So be it Isabella if you are to have your way then you should no that you will fall...along side that pathetic excuse for a living breathing organism too." Guy mocked,

"Then I'd hate to know what you are Guy you tried to kill the King that you seem to so profoundly support now." John mocked in return,

Guy's breathing became more efficient, as he knew that death was fast approaching, his heart rate was increasing rapidly as he could feel it, and his body temperature also began to increase due to fear.

"I'm glad I broke your nose and stopped your coronation, because if you were ever on the thrown you would destroy this land that we fought to defend, and then what would have been the use of our sacrifices?" Guy asked,

"I came here for an execution not a debate...now get a move on." John said, dismissing the argument,

"Proceed with the execution." Isabella ordered, as she took her seat ready to watch her brother die,

"_Where are you Robin?" Guy asked himself in his mind,_

Robin had just entered the courtyard, and to his amazement there wasn't anybody there, the rest of his gang noticed this, but Allen was the only one to speak.

"Oi what's going on where are the guards?" He asked,

There was a pause before Robin displayed shock horror,

"What is it Robin?" Kate asked,

"Gisborne he's in the great hall their executing him now...we've got to hurry up and get there...NOW!" Robin yelled, and soon he and his gang took off and ran straight into the castle, heading for the great hall before it was too late,

Meanwhile, a man with short brown hair stood over Guy, the small dagger's deathly tip placed against Guy's pale colored skin; the dagger was then slowly dragged across his stomach, creating an incision. Robin and his men raced into the castle, racing around turns and running through corridors, all the while another incision was made on Guy's stomach.

Guy was doing his best to ignore the pain, but the expression on his face was enough to cause Prince John's and Isabella's expressions to display nothing but pure pleasure. Robin soon rounded another corner with his men close behind, exhaustion was evident as they at one point had steered clear of the great hall leaving them with less time than they already had.

The man who stood over Guy soon opened the box that lay on the table, and drew out a brown rat; Guy knew what was going on as he could hear the silent shrieks of the creature that was going to bring him death. Robin soon rounded yet another corner and saw the doors to the great hall,

"This is it!" He yelled, as he grabbed an arrow and placed it in his bow string, ready to be fired,

Just as the man was about to let the rat enter into the wound he had cut in Guy, Robin burst through the doors, his men soon surrounding him with their weapons drawn. Isabella quickly rose from her seat, shock clearly detectable on her face, the last person she expected to see here was Robin.

"Make one move with that rat towards that man and I'll shoot you where you stand!" Robin yelled,

"Hood!" Prince John exclaimed frustratedly,

"Nothing personal Isabella I just want to relieve you of one of our own then we'll be on our way." Robin mocked, in the same voice he had used when he had entered the castle,

Isabella immediately knew that it was him, he was the one who was dressed like a guard, she knew now why her plan had failed, "Guards get him!" She yelled, the guards made a move towards him,

"Unless you want your Prince to die where he sits I suggest you remain where you are." Robin warned, the guards soon paused where they were as they saw Robin face his bow at Prince John,

"Now if you don't mind my men are going to take Gisborne and be on their way, if any of you decide to prohibit them then I shoot the Prince." Robin explained,

"Do as he says." Prince John ordered,

"A surprisingly wise choice Prince John." Robin praised,

**Hey another cliffhanger hope you liked the chapter rate and review.**


	8. Persistence

**Before we start the chapter I want to give a grateful thank you to {Saramagician} who gave me a few ideas for this chapter. R, R, and R. :D **

Chapter 8,

Persistence,

"What did he tell you Hood because my brother betrayed you?" Isabella said,

"It's over Isabella I know what you did Guy told me everything in the dungeon last night." Robin replied,

"Well he must have spun you a pretty good story he played on your gullibility." Isabella sneered,

"It's not true." Guy defended,

"Well brother why don't you tell him what you really did when you came to Nottingham." Isabella said,

"You're lying Isabella." Robin shouted, his arm becoming tired from the tight strain on his bow string,

"Well if Guy doesn't want to tell you I'll tell you." Isabella said, walking down the steps to get closer to Robin,

"That's far enough sheriff." Robin ordered, as Isabella reached the end of her descent,

"Guy came to me in Nottingham and asked me if we could work together to bring you down, in return he wanted me to get him accepted by the Prince. Unfortunately he let his guard down and I had him taken to the dungeons where he soon awaited his fate." Isabella explained, Guy turned his head in the direction of Robin's voice,

"It's not true I swear." Guy said painfully,

"Do you really want to take someone back into your midst when you risk it happening again?" Isabella asked,

"Robin how do we know Guy didn't flip sides?" Kate asked,

"Stop listening to her Kate she's lying…the same goes for everyone else!" Robin shouted,

"But how do we know?" Much asked,

"Because he's one of us remember." Robin said,

"Master she may be right." Much continued,

"Enough everyone…can't you see what she's doing? She's trying to turn you against him so she can finish what she started; you have to stop paying attention to her because she's succeeding." Robin explained,

"I would think of all people Robin you would be happy to see Guy on the way out…after all he killed Marian are you really going to forgive him for that?" Isabella asked,

"Enough Isabella." Robin said calmly, "Guy is one of us and past crimes have been forgotten." He added, as he nodded his head at John who waited patiently to free Gisborne,

Li'l John whistled in the background, which was an indication to the rest of the gang to help him with Guy; the man who was going to carry out Guy's execution by now had dropped the rat. He was now leaning backward on the table, and it was evident that he wasn't ready to give Guy up because he made one last attempt to carry out his task. He quickly turned and yanked on Guy's leg, and due to the breaks and the dislocation it was extremely painful, Li'l John backhanded the man knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhh!" Guy yelled loudly,

His painful shriek echoing through the great hall that was now occupied with nobles, his body soon went limp so Tuck quickly placed his fingers on Guy's neck to see if he was still alive.

"His alive now let's get him out of here." Tuck advised, so they all engaged in untying the restraints,

"I advise you to take better responsibility for your men Isabella one more attempt like that and this arrow goes straight through your Prince." Robin warned again,

After they had finished untying Guy John placed one arm around his chest and one arm under his knees trying to limit the further damage he caused.

"Go now!" Robin ordered,

"But what about you?" Kate asked,

"Don't worry I'll be fine...now go." Robin replied, so Kate soon ran out of the great hall to join the others,

"Now we're going to stay here a little longer until I know that my men are safely in the forest, and if any of your guards decide to make a move I will shoot." Robin explained,

Minutes elapsed and Robin didn't know how long it was, but if he stayed any longer he would surely be caught,

"I thank you all for being very cooperative I still have my sight set on the Prince so you'll all stay where you are until I leave…and Isabella try working on your tall tales because they don't get you very far on my watch." Robin said as he slowly backed up towards the door, he then quickly slipped out,

"After him!" Prince John yelled, so the guards soon took off in pursuit of Robin,

Fortunately Robin remembered the way out of the castle, because he could hear the guards were right on his tail, he raced out into the courtyard, the guards even closer then before. It was when he found himself doubting escape that he heard a whinny coming from somewhere close to him, he turned to see a white flea-bitten horse racing towards him, it was Guy's horse.

The horse reared in front of Robin giving a willful snort, "Easy big fella...whoa." Robin soothed, this was his means of escape,

When the guards raced into the courtyard they just had time to see Robin slip onto the horses back, the horse reared once, thrusting its front legs spiritedly, and powerfully, into the air, giving out a loud whinny, before Robin raced out into the open area outside the castle, he had escaped thanks to the horse Guy insisted on keeping.

Meanwhile the others had just made it into camp, John walked briskly to the back of the camp where a new bed was set up for Guy, because he was definitely one of them by now. Tuck helped John place Guy gently on the bed, when he had Tuck soon retrieved his dagger and cut a small slit in Guy's right pant leg, he soon tore it until he could see the full extent of the injuries to his leg.

Guy's leg was covered in dry crusted blood, and the areas that he could see under the blood where a horrible blackish-blue color, his leg had definitely been crushed at some point. Kate had already begun boiling water over the fire, and while that was happening Tuck had Much running around gathering the resources that would be necessary to care for Gisborne.

He had sent Much to Loxley for Some fresh bandages; the water had been heated enough and was now being used to clean Guy's leg, when he had finished removing the dried blood the damage was clearly visible. The skin had been torn in certain areas which had caused the bleeding, Tuck had felt the leg, and saw that there were indeed a few breaks across it.

While Much was still not back Robin trotted Guy's horse into the camp, he quickly dismounted and joined Tuck, when he had for the first time he was able to see the full extent of Guy's injuries. Tuck had moved on to dressing the cuts on Guy's stomach when Robin joined him, "How is he?" Robin asked, which was a stupid question really,

"Not good, his leg had been crushed, and there a several breaks along it, the wounds to his stomach will heal nicely in time but..." Tuck broke off,

"But what?" Robin urged,

"But I'm afraid he may never be able to walk on that leg again." Tuck finished,

"Well we'll see." Robin said, refusing to give in to the information,

At that moment Much returned with the bandages, there were just enough to make a tight bandage for Guy's leg and to cover the wounds to his stomach.

"Here Much help me with the bandages so I can make a splint." Tuck said,

"Yeah sure."

_Meanwhile at the castle Isabella was seeing the Prince back to London, _

"In future sheriff I advise you that he make sure the event I am called to see is actually going to take place before I arrive or you will find yourself in the deepest darkest corner of England...do I make myself clear?" He asked,

"Very clear my lord it will not happen again I can assure you." Isabella defended,

"It had better not...and for the last time upgrade your security that is the last time I want to come here and find myself threatened at arrow point." He whined further,

"Yes My lord." Isabella acknowledged,

Robin had made a fool of her, her plan, and her attempt to get in the good books with the Prince, in future she was going to take better care of her plans so the same thing didn't happen twice.

_A few hours later in the outlaw's camp,_

Guy began to groan and move about painfully, Robin quickly took his side, he could hear Guy mumble something but he couldn't make out what it was, but when he began to move about more violently Robin acted.

"Guy calm down...it's me Robin...you're safe." He soothed,

"Robin?" Guy asked, his eyes now wide open and rapidly scanning anything and everything even though he saw nothing,

"Guy what's wrong?" Robin asked,

"it's not true…She tripped my horse on the way back to camp." Guy explained,

"Gisborne it's alright I know she was lying." Robin assured,

"I would never turn you in…not now…and not ever." Guy finished, as he was interrupted by a painful grimace,

"...My leg."

"Does it hurt that bad?" Robin asked,

"No not that...not that bad." Guy replied, his breathing was considerably heavy, and beads of sweat began to collect on his face,

"It's still dislocated...I can feel it." He said,

"Tuck doesn't want to touch it until your better but he has placed a splint on it." Robin explained,

"You need to relocate it." Guy said,

"But I don't think that's a good idea." Robin insisted,

"Robin...don't make me do it myself." Guy warned,

"Alright, alright...I'll go find Tuck he's down at the stream." Robin said,

So Robin quickly left Guy to go and find Tuck, luckily he was just a few feet from the camp when Robin found him,

"Tuck Guy's awake and he wants to relocate his leg...he's suffering." Robin explained,

"Right if he's awake then we can set it, we couldn't before." Tuck agreed, they hastily made it back to Guy's side,

"Right...Guy this is going to hurt I want you to move and little as possible, the breaks in your leg make moving a danger." He explained,

"I understand." Guy said,

"Robin hold him down as well as you can." Tuck ordered, so Robin secured as much of Guy as he could,

Tuck placed his hand on certain areas of Guy's thigh trying to find the best place to hold it, when he had found the right spot he gave Robin a warning glance, before he briskly snapped the bones back in place. Guy jolted suddenly into the air, so Robin made more of an attempt to keep him down, Guy's shrill matched that of an animal that had just been snared in a trap, and it was loud enough so that everyone in or outside of the camp could hear him.

After Tuck had relocated the leg Guy fell back into the much more pleasant arms of unconsciousness,

"Let him rest and if he comes to again...(Fishes around in waist bag)...give him this." Tuck said, as he drew out the desired bottle, pouring a small amount into Guy's mouth,

What is it?" Robin asked,

"It will keep him unaware of his pain, but in a state of consciousness." Tuck replied, as he handed Robin the bottle,

_The following morning,_

Guy stirred awake, to find himself struggling against the sudden blinding light that shone on him, thanks to Tuck's medicine he wasn't able to control his own actions like he should have been. He shielded his eyes with his arm, and began to groan, but he was left to himself while the others slept, eventually his eyes were able to be cooperative with the sunlight, but all he found was a fuzzy mess.

After he blinked several more times, he found that things were becoming clearer, so after closing his eyes for several minutes he opened them again. He was frightened when he suddenly saw Robin squatting beside him, he took a few more moments to focus before a child-like smile swept across his face.

"I take it that means you can see again?" Robin asked, as Guy's smile suddenly swept across Robin's face, he couldn't help but rejoice,

"I never thought I would see the day when I would be happy to see you Robin." Guy said, quietly, slowly, and groggily,

"How do you feel?" Robin asked, disregarding what Guy had said deliberately to stir him,

"Like I haven't been breathing in enough air, my head feels like its swimming." Guy replied, as he weakly raised a hand and placed his thumb and pointer finger on his temples as his vision began to swim and blur.

"Wait." Guy suddenly said,

"What?" Robin asked,

"What happened to my leg...why can't I feel the pain anymore?" Guy asked, with a slur in his sentence,

"Tuck gave you some medicine earlier and it stops the pain...and I'm sorry." Robin apologized,

"For what...what did you do?" Guy asked,

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your loyalty...from now on I won't ever suspect you of ever being unloyal again." Robin explained,

"Thanks Robin that means a lot to me." Guy thanked, grateful that he was finally one of them...at last,

"Besides it was kind of a stupid conclusion wasn't it...I mean everyone knew that you would never side with her after what she did to you." Robin joked,

"Yeah but you fell for it didn't you...gullible." Guy said, mumbling the last word of his sentence,

"True but...well never mind you just work on getting better." Robin said, as he was about to rise and walk away, but Guy grabbed his arm loosely,

"Robin." Guy called after him, robin then squatted back beside Guy,

"Thanks for...accepting me...and saving me." Guy thanked,

"Don't mention it...now get some rest."

Robin walked out of the camp after that to tend to the horse that had saved his life, it was strange how that was, the horse belonged to Guy, but yet it had come to save him. Robin knew that Guy had changed he was a completely different person now, and that he was nothing like he used to be, he had forgiven him for Marian's death, and he thought that Guy had even forgiven himself.

Finally he was able to understand why Guy couldn't forgive himself, because there was another person underneath the stony outside that locked in the good. Robin no longer thought of Guy as an enemy, instead it was like he had been his brother all along and that they had never had a fight in their life. And he had felt so bad when he realized that Isabella had been messing with him all along and that he had wrongfully judged Guy.

**Hey I hope you liked the chapter, feel free to tell me if you did indeed like it. And uploaded as promised.  
><strong>


	9. I Was Fighting For You

**Hi Honour's go to Saramagician for some great ideas regarding this chapter, (Thank you for your opinions Saramagician) Enjoy!**

Chapter 9,

I Was Fighting For You,

Allen had waited for Robin to leave so he could talk to Guy, as he was the only one who fully appreciated him in their gang, and could fully trust him unlike the others. When Robin left he made his move, by squatting near the bed.

"It's nice to see you recovering so well." Allen began; Guy shifted his head so he could focus on him,

"I'm not so sure others would consider my recovery a miracle." Guy said,

"What you mean Kate and Much? Forget about it they'll learn to accept you." Allen dismissed,

"Yeah but I have to live with them for now and they don't like me very much." Guy reasoned,

"I'm not being funny but you could have been killed out there, and still you said nothing, they should respect you for that." Allen explained,

"Yeah but with my sister talking or not wouldn't have made much difference she was going to kill me anyway." Guy said,

"I doubt she hates you that much she cares about position too." Allen protested, but Guy shot him an 'I don't think so' look, "But then again I don't know her like you do." He agreed,

"Tuck says I need to rest so what is it you want to tell me?" Guy asked,

"Well I just want you to know that while you were being held captive I was fighting for you every step of the way, trying to make the others see that they were wrong." He said,

"Thank you."

"Yeah well if I'm capable of coming back after betrayal then I believe you can too." Allen admitted,

"Yeah but you worked for me, and now that I'm with the gang they probably trust you a little more, as you have no one to report to anymore." Guy reasoned,

"You may be right but I was in their gang again long before you showed up…and I believe Much and Kate will learn to accept you sooner or later…give or take a few years." Allen teased,

"A few more years under the rule of my sister, and there won't be an England worth fighting for." Guy said, seriousness detectable in every word, he really did know his sister,

"Yeah well Robin has an idea; he wants to make it look like you died." Allen explained,

"Pardon?" Guy asked, shocked by Robin's strange plan,

"He wants to make it look like Isabella has actually killed you." Allen repeated,

"Why?" Guy asked,

"Incase we need you when we're all in trouble you so could bail us out."

"Yeah but what am I meant to do in the meantime?" Guy asked,

"In the meantime you can recover." Allen answered, as he patted Guy on the shoulder before he left,

Guy would have prohibited Allen from leaving so he could hear more about Robin's 'plan' that seemed to be the talk of the camp, depending on how Robin wanted to carry out the plan would depend on how willing Guy was to go along with it. No doubt it would mean more alone time, and with his vision the way it was, alone time wasn't exactly what he wanted, because he still wasn't able to see things clearly.

Tuck had told him his vision would take a while to readjust, as he had never heard of anyone seeing again after losing sight, it was apparent that he saw it as a miracle. Guy just hoped that the haze he continuously saw would eventually grow into the clear and sharp vision he once knew.

_One week later,_

Found Guy well on his way to recovery, his wounds had healed nicely and his leg had had completely rejoined, and he was helped through various exercises to get him back to his usual self. The exercises had been successful, and Guy had completely recovered, the only thing that remained was a mild limp because his leg was still stiff and tender, but apart from that he was quite capable of taking care of himself in a scrap or anything like it.

Guy knew Robin was holding him back, because this was the third time he had been rejected accompanying looting unsuspected strangers that travelled along the forest road. It was partially because Guy's sight hadn't fully returned yet, and because Robin had decided to keep Guy quiet for a while, and make it look like he had actually died.

Guy understood Robin's strategy but it didn't mean he had to like it, because he was a man who craved action, not a man who would rather sit at camp all day and prepare food, like Much, or collect firewood. Quite often while the gang had gone off to accomplish what the name Robin Hood stood for, Guy found peace sitting by the stream listening to the birds and watching the fish play.

Sewing his pants back up wasn't as hard as it appeared but he had suffered from multiple pricks from the pin as he attempted to drive the needle through the course fabric. After a week of sitting idly at camp Guy began to think about his sister, he wondered whether Isabella was at peace with herself now, because perhaps Robin's plan had worked and she thought he was dead.

Or maybe she wasn't at peace with herself and she was actually beginning to show remorse for what she imagined she had done, in all seriousness Guy couldn't blame her for what she had done, with all the things he did, he deserved it. He also began to wander if he would be allowed to ever show his face with Robin again, because if he was to remain assumedly dead, he would have to make himself scarce.

He was starting to crave seeing his sister again and just tell her that he was sorry for all the pain he had caused her, whether she accepted his apology or not was a different matter, but he had to try. He wanted so badly to get her to join their cause and make her see sense, but if he remained cooped up at camp for the rest of his life he couldn't do that, he decided it was time to speak up.

Robin found Guy one morning outside of camp leaning against a tree, feeding the flea-bitten horse that belonged to him, a handful of lush green meadow grass.

Robin walked over to him just as Guy stroked the animals head with the palm of his hand,

"So what's his name then?" Robin asked,

"Renatus." Guy mumbled,

"Renatus...why?" Robin asked,

Guy didn't answer,

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked,

"You'll never get tired of asking me that question will you Robin?" Guy asked,

"Not until I think you are alright." Robin replied,

"Robin I'm fine." Guy assured, as the horse flicked his head up and down, moving into Guy's soothing strokes,

"It's alright boy don't listen to Robin I'm fine." Guy assured, but the horse moved his head down to Guy's right leg and gently muzzled it,

"See even he knows better." Robin teased,

The horse then walked over to Robin and suddenly nudged him making him fall to the ground, the animal snorted triumphantly,

"It appears he does Robin you're right." Guy teased back, but he suddenly lost his pleasurable expression,

Robin regained his footing once the horse had returned to Guy's side,

"What's wrong?" Robin asked,

"Nothing." Guy replied, as he looked down at his hands, where he was fiddling with a few strands of grass,

"I can tell you're lying now what is it...its Isabella isn't it?" Robin asked,

There was a pause before Guy patted the horse on the neck and it trotted off in its merry way,

"I made her what she is today...it's my fault." Guy confessed,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked,

"If I hadn't of sold her to Squire Thornton she wouldn't be this cold, she would have loved me like she should have, instead of whishing me dead." Guy explained, "She's cold and heartless because Thornton was cold and heartless." He added,

"You were giving her a life." Robin protested,

"I gave her hell." Guy corrected, his eyes displaying pain and sorrow,

"She was my sister and I sold her." He said, as if he couldn't understand what he had done,

"You didn't know what he was like." Robin offered,

"No you're right I didn't but still I sold her to him anyway." Robin agreed,

"That's not what I meant." Robin protested,

"No but what kind of a brother am I if I am willing to sell her to a man I don't even know?" Guy asked,

"You have to put that behind you Guy you have to move on, no one can change what she has become...power has done that to her." Robin replied,

"My own son." Guy blurted out,

"What?" Robin asked, startled by Guy's sudden change in topic,

"I tried to kill my own son." Guy answered,

"You mean Seth?" Robin asked, clarifying a few facts,

"Yes my son I was meant to take him to Quirkleys but instead I left him in the woods to die." Guy said,

Robin thought that Guy just wanted to get all the things that haunted him off his chest, so he made no move to stop him from continued, but he also made no move to encourage him to continue, because it was all up to Guy with how much he was willing to share with him. But he felt honored that Guy was begging to open up and share things he would usually keep to himself; with him especially after they had been enemy's for so long.

"And now Annie's gone and I can never tell her how sorry I am for what I had done to her." Guy said,

"She's at St. Mary's Cathedral." Robin said, deciding it was time to help guy clear his conscience, but Guy continued as if he didn't hear a word,

"I...what?" Guy asked, realizing he had missed something,

"She's at St. Mary's Cathedral." Robin repeated,

"Why are you telling me this?" Guy asked,

Robin didn't answer he simply stared,

"It's a few miles outside of London; you could probably make it by nightfall if you left now." Robin said, ignoring Guy's question,

"You mean..." Guy was dumbfounded,

"The saddle is just inside the camp, and I'm sure Much will be quite happy to help you with some provisions." Robin said,

"You would do this for me?" Guy questioned,

"Call it a debt of gratitude so I can clear myself of a guilt trip." Robin teased,

"Thank you...(Loud whistle)." Soon the flea-bitten horse trotted over to guy and nickered happily ready for whatever his master had called him for,

"I will never forget this Robin." Guy said,

"Go on get out of here." Robin ordered playfully, so Guy walked towards the camp his horse following obediently behind him,

He retrieved his saddle and began tacking the horse, sliding on the reins after he had retrieved his food and water rations from Much, and he was about to climb into the saddle until Kate stopped him.

"Guy can I have a word with you…in private?" Kate asked, his first name sounding foreign coming off her lips,

"You're the last person I would suspect of wanting to talk to me…let alone in private." Guy said, his voice gentle but skeptical,

"Yeah I know." Kate admitted,

"Alright." Guy agreed, as he walked his horse towards the road that ran through the forest with Kate walking beside him so he tried to disguise his limp,

"I want to apologize." She began,

"For what?" Guy asked,

"I was the first person to say you were a traitor all along." She explained,

"Yes." Guy urged her to continue,

"I know that was wrong…I mean you have been with us now for nearly a month and you have been helping the poor like us taking the same risks, but I refused to believe that you had actually changed. And when we thought you had betrayed us I was the first one to want you dead, but I want you to know in future if something like this happens, pray that it doesn't but if it does I'm on your side." She continued,

Guy placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with compassion, she saw a side to Guy that she didn't even know existed, but she was finding it a privilege to know.

"I'm sorry about your brother…if I could take it back I would." He said,

"I know…and I forgive you, because I know you're trying to redeem yourself and I think you've achieved your goal." She said,

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Guy explained,

"Well I should probably let you go…come back soon." She said, this made Guy feel overjoyed inside because he was forgiven by everyone, from beyond redemption to redeemed,

"I will." He said, as he turned and mounted his horse, trotting on his way to St. Mary's Cathedral in London,

**Hi :) I hope you like the fact that I am trying to get Guy to reconcile things with Annie, as I thought they should have touched that up in season three of Robin Hood, when Guy had joined Robin's cause. Anyway If you like it Please leave a REVIEW!**


	10. The Nightmares Never Left

Chapter 10,

The Nightmares Never Left,

_Nightfall, at St. Mary's Cathedral,_

Guy left his horse behind a group of trees so he wouldn't be seen, sneaking across the open ground he had his back flat against the cathedral wall and began to creep towards the door. Opening it as silent as he could he crept inside, the room he entered was dark so he blended in with his dark clothing, trying to walk across the wooden floor silently while wearing his riding boots wasn't easy, but he finally made it to the stairwell without being caught.

When he had made it to the top of the staircase he was greeted by nearly a dozen doors, so his idea of an easy task was thrown off the steeple. He placed his ear on the first door he came to trying to hear what was going on inside, all he heard was loud snoring from one of the abbot's.

As he was about to place his ear on the second door, he heard the sweet and familiar crying of an infant, it was Seth, following the wails of the baby he found the door he was concealed behind. He opened it and inside he saw a crib even though the room was unlit, noticing no one was in the room he walked over to the crib and looked down at the sweet infants face shining in the moonlight.

He extended his pointed finger towards the baby, just wanting to feel the child's soft skin again, when he was about to stroke the baby's head it reached out and latched onto Guy's finger. At first it felt awkward and he didn't know what to do, but soon after it felt so natural, it was a pleasure to feel the small muscle tone in the child's tiny hands, he had always wanted a child.

He caressed the child's hand gently with his thumb, not wanting to hurt him, like he had so many other people, including the child's mother Annie. He was soon broken from his thoughts as he heard someone ascending the steps, he quickly but gently pulled his finger out of the baby's grip and hurriedly concealed himself in the shadows of the rooms corner.

Annie walked down the corridor humming what appeared to be a lullaby, it made Guy smile as he heard her singing the soft melody to herself. She soon entered the room with a small pitcher of milk which she placed on a table, scooping up the small child she gently rocked him in her arms; she then whipped around when she knew someone else was in the room.

"Who's there?" She demanded, now grasping her child in fear of his life,

"It's me Annie." Guy said, as he stepped into the moonlight coming from the window,

She screamed instantly waking the house,

"Annie wait I just want to talk to you." Guy soothed,

"Stay away from me I won't let you hurt my child." She yelled, as she knocked things to the ground trying to climb onto the bed,

Guy lit the lamp in the room so he could see where she was, he didn't know that it was a bad move, but he did when guards rushed into the now lit room.

"What's wrong Milady?" They asked,

"Stop him quick this man is trying to kill me and my child." She said clearly frightened,

The guards then grabbed Guy and placed a sword to his throat, pulling back on his overgrown hairs the sword was placed threateningly to kill if he made a movement.

"Wait please don't take me away…I admit the last time we met I was trying to hurt you but believe me that is the last thing I want to do now I have changed my occupational status." Guy explained, Annie gave herself time to think before she made a decision,

"You're lying?" She insisted,

"Then look." Guy replied, as he pulled the wooden medallion from around his neck and threw it to Annie,

She picked it up and examined it, and when she was satisfied she looked happily at Guy, who smiled back at her,

"Let him go it's alright I know this man." She said, so the guards relinquished their hold on Guy and left the room closing the door behind them,

"Is it true you're working for Robin Hood?" She asked,

"Yes Robin told me where I could find you." Guy answered, as he walked over to Annie and sat on the bed next to her,

"Why are you here?" She asked,

"Because I have come to make things right between us." He said, and just then Seth reached out to him grabbing at his tunic, Annie allowed Seth to crawl over to Guy who soon cradled him in his arms.

"I was a fool to have done what I did, I didn't realize what it was I had, and I have come all this way to tell you how sorry I am." Guy said, as he once again offered the baby his finger, Seth clasped it and fiddled with it as if he had never seen anything like it before.

Guy's hands were worn and scared, naming the countless battles he had been involved in and sometimes started, but all Annie could see was the loving nature of a father. It wasn't long until Seth began to fall asleep in Guy's strong and secure arms, so he handed him back to Annie so she could feed him before he drifted off any further.

"You don't look like you did when I last saw you." She commented,

"Living in the forest will change one's appearance quite a bit." Guy offered,

"How are you going to make things right?" She asked, as she rocked Seth in her arms,

"I am going to make you my wife like I should have when we were in Nottingham." Guy explained,

"But what about the sheriff?" Annie asked,

"The sheriff is my sister Isabella of Gisborne." Guy replied,

"Your sister?" Annie questioned,

"Yes…but before I take you back to Nottingham I must make things right with her, I have wronged her." He said, turning his head away from her purely out of shame,

"I am sure she will forgive you." Annie said,

"You don't know my sister." Guy said sadly,

"Well how about you help me feed Seth." Annie offered,

"It would be a great pleasure." Guy said, as he rose from the bed, limping over to the table he retrieved the pitcher of milk,

"Guy what happened to your leg?" She asked,

"It was broken in many places and dislocated…but it is healing well." Guy explained,

"How did it happen…" Annie trailed off,

"It was my sister who did that to me she tried to kill me, like she did once before." Guy informed, he noticed Annie giving him a worried look as he walked back over to her,

"It's alright Annie I'm going to make sure you're safe…from now on." Guy said comfortingly, as he took her hand in his,

When Annie had fed Seth she and Guy sat in the room so they could talk, Guy loved to watch Seth sleep, because he just looked so sweet and innocent.

"So tell me how's Marian doing?" She asked, but Guy's face grew dark with sorrow,

"She's…she's dead." Guy replied,

"I'm sorry to hear that…how did it happen?" She asked,

"…It was my fault." Guy began,

"Why was it your fault?" Annie questioned,

"Because I…I killed her." Guy replied,

"You killed her?"

"Yes I was so selfish…I wanted her all to myself but Robin loved her too and she loved him she never loved me the way I loved her." Guy explained, "I discovered she was the night watchman but I defended her, and when she found out that the sheriff and I were going to kill the king she tried to kill the sheriff only she was caught." He added,

"I had to tell the sheriff what I had discovered, he then decided to take her with us to the Holy Land, I was about to kill the King but Marian ran in the way. She pleaded with me not to do it, but I was driven by power, I told her that we could be together, but she said she would rather die than be with me." Guy continued,

"And that's when I ran my sword right through her…if I couldn't have her…then no one could." He said sadly,

"But you're sorry now and if she knew you were she would forgive you for it." Annie said,

"It took long enough for Robin to forgive me…I'm still trying to forgive myself for what I did to her and you." Guy explained,

"Yes Guy but I forgive you, you have to start forgiving yourself the past is exactly that you have to look to the future, and the future means that we're together now." Annie said, as she rose to sit next to Guy,

"I have changed Annie but I can never change what I have done to others, and what they think of me, nor can I stop their wish to see me dead." Guy explained,

She placed her head on his shoulder, and he soon wrapped his arm around her, at least he had someone left in the world that loved him dearly.

"I know Annie…and tomorrow (he began and soon he knelt on his knee) will you marry me?" He asked, as he took her hand in his,

"Yes Guy I will marry you." She said, so happy that a tear slid down her cheek, but Guy whipped it away with his thumb, and soon they held each other in a loving embrace,

"But you better not sleep here tonight…after all we live in an abbey/Cathedral full of monks and I don't think they will appreciate us sleeping in the same room when we are not married yet." She said,

"You're right I will sleep with my horse tonight and tomorrow you will make all the necessary arrangements for our marriage while I attend to some errands." He agreed, so after kissing Seth goodnight he left the room and returned to his horse that waited patiently for his arrival,

Leading him into the abbey's/Cathedral's stable he began untacking the flea bitten animal, "Things are looking up for us boy." He said, Renatus turned he's head to look at Guy,

"Tomorrow I will be married to the woman whom I have loved…but first I must get cleaned up and buy a ring." He said, Renatus simply nickered happily,

Guy had made a bed for himself in an empty stall by piling the straw together to make it slightly more comfortable, but that night he tossed and turned his subconscious actions driven by a fear induced nightmare. The fear of losing Annie was weighing on him, and the curse that had been with him since Marian's death was adding to his discomfort.

Only instead of it being him that took away the things he loved, it was Marian, she was cursing him to life of lost loves and misfortunes, he thought that killing Vaisey would ease some of his burden, but it only seemed to make it worse.

_He watched helplessly as Marian bound Annie to a stake in the middle of the courtyard, fast burning wood was gathered around the footing, and oil was sprinkled around the wood._

"_Annie!" Guy called,_

"_Guy help me!" She begged,_

"_He can't Annie because he doesn't want you." Marian said cruelly,_

"_Marian please you don't know what you're doing." Guy began,_

"_I know exactly what I'm doing Guy." Marian screamed, as her eyes shone a bright shade of red, and the side of her clothing where Guy stabbed her began to run red,_

"_Marian please." Guy interrupted,_

"_If I couldn't have you guy…than you can't have her." Marian said, as a finale before she dropped a flaming torch onto the fast burning timber,_

"_Noooooo!" Guy yelled, he tried to get to her and save her, but guards held him back, he could hear her loud screams as she was burnt alive,_

He began yelling aloud as he tossed feverishly, Renatus heard this and he walked over to Guy trying to decipher what was wrong with him. As this particular horse had spent a long period of time with his master, he understood when he was going through times of mixed emotions. He nickered softly, but he got no response so he walked closer, he nickered again only this time louder than before, and when this got no response he nudged Guy with his velvet muzzle.

Guy woke from his sleep and rose to a sitting position faster than most half asleep people, straw clung to his face, hair, and hands as his sweat acted as a form of glue. Clearing the straw from his body that had begun to make him itchy, he was greeted by his horse who muzzled him innocently, Guy stroked his head kindly.

Finding that he had slept past his regular time he found that it was late morning, and that he had to have everything ready for his wedding that was going to take place that day. Having no guests meant that all he had to do was make sure Annie had a dress and that he had a ring, and something suitable to wear.

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter, sorry it it is a little short but I wanted to upload it as soon as possible. Review!**


	11. The Kind Of Thing Dreams Are Made Of

**Hi sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter but I missed my usual deadline, I slept through my alarm, but anyway…Enjoy!**

Chapter 11,

The Kind Of Thing Dreams Are Made Of,

Making sure he had removed all of the straw from his person, he readied himself for going to see Annie, walking up the stairwell he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked,

"It's me Guy…may I come in?" He asked in return,

"Come right in Guy." She said happily, so Guy walked in,

"What is it Guy I was just about to try on my dress for the wedding?" Annie asked,

"I just wanted to make sure you had a dress, I was going into town to get a ring and get myself some clothes as this is all I have." He said,

"Alright just make sure you're kneeling before the priest when I walk through the doors at noon." Annie warned,

"I'll be there." Guy assured, as he cast a glance at Seth who was resting peacefully in his crib before he left the room,

Guy walked briskly back into the stable and saddled Renatus, as he was going to be busy the moment he arrived in London, one of the reasons was because he had to hide from guards in case they knew him, and also because there was a lot he needed to attend to.

Renatus snorted restlessly as Guy saddled him, eager to feel the open road under his hooves, Guy was also eager to get going because it was going to be a while till he forgot what happened at his last wedding. When he had finally finished tacking his horse he walked him out of the stable where he soon mounted and began his trip into London.

As he trotted his horse along the broad rode, he decided that getting himself cleaned up was probably the best option so he would be harder to recognize, and because perhaps he looked a little intimidating at the present time. When he finally arrived in London he first went to take a bath, because he couldn't remember the last time he had a bath or gotten cleaned up.

Reining in when he found a hotel he walked inside and found the manager,

"And how may I help you sir?" The manager asked,

"I was wandering where I might be able to get cleaned up." Guy replied,

"You can get cleaned up out back but it will cost you 5 shillings." He explained, so Gisborne placed the money on the counter and walked into the back room,

15 minutes later and Guy walked out of the back room looking like a totally different man, his hair was short and clean like it had once been, and his three days stubble was completely invisible.

"Well, well, well, never in all my life have I seen a man change before my very eyes." The manager said,

"Thank you for letting me get cleaned up…but you might want somebody to go in there and clean up after me." Guy explained,

"I understand especially after all that hair's come off as well have a great day." He said, as Guy exited the hotel, the next thing on his agenda was to obtain some wedding attire,

Walking his horse down the busy street of London he found a Taylor, hitching his horse to the beam he walked inside and to the front desk.

"And how may I help you sir?" The woman asked,

"I was hoping you could help me find some bridal attire." Guy replied,

"Of course…for you or for the lucky lady?" She asked, as she left her position behind the counter,

"For me." Guy replied,

"Well you're in luck because we just got in some silk tunics, doublets, leggings and shirts." She said, as she walked him over to a stack of clothes, "What exactly were you looking for?" She asked,

"Well I was hoping to find a tunic or a vest to go with my under shirt and perhaps some leggings as well." Guy explained,

"Well we do have this doublet." She said,

She held up a black silk doublet, with silken threads hanging off the shoulder overlaps, and it was brought together by knotted silk rope for buttons with three leafed clover eyelets. There were four v shaped silk rope lines running down the sleeves, and one running down both sides of the doublet, and one going from front to back.

"Your black undershirt should go nicely with it, and these leggings will be just perfect." She said,

She then held up a matching pair of leggings that were almost like the pants he wore now only they weren't as tight and they were made with silk as well.

"The last wedding I attended I wore a coat do you have anything like that?" Guy asked,

"We do and it's silk as well also very light." She said,

She held up a silk coat that was riveted like the doublet he wanted, it also had the same eyelets and buttons, and apart from it being silk it was the exact same replica of the leather coat he had worn to his wedding with Marian.

"I'll take them." Guy said,

"Very well if you will come over to the counter." She said, as she brought the clothes Guy wanted with her,

"That will be five crowns." She said, so Gisborne handed the lady the exact amount, which he obtained when he originally stole the money from Robin, who originally stole it from the sheriff,

"Thank you." Guy said, as he left the building with the second thing achieved on his list,

The last thing on his list to get was the ring, he had already decided on what ring he was going to get Annie but when he went to pick it out he knew he was going to have a hard time. When he scoured the town for the jeweler he didn't even have to hold the reins because Renatus followed faithfully, as he was laden with the things Gisborne had just bought.

When he had found the jewelry he left Renatus unhitched outside as there was really no need to restrain him and just as he thought when he walked into the shop, he was greeted by hundreds of sparkling rings. He walked around for a while looking for the right one, and amongst all the glistening silver and diamond studded rings on display two stood out in the crowd.

The first was a small gold ring with a purple stone safely set inside, there were several diamonds lining the ring, with two v shapes just before the small purple stone, joining it together. The second was a plain steel, looking silver ring, with a few notches across it, with one small elongated diamond shape that housed a small blue gem inside, the ring itself was a lot larger and thicker than the one he had picked for Annie but it suited him.

He grabbed the two rings and brought them over to the counter where he then paid 3 crowns for them, the store keeper placed them together in a velvet draw string bag, but the owner handed Guy two bags, before he left the store. Finally he had completed his list of things to obtain, the only thing he left to do was to get changed and be waiting at the alter when Annie walked in.

As he rode back to the church he began to get lost deep within his thoughts, there was no denying the fact that he was if you will afraid of his upcoming wedding. Because the last wedding he had been to, he had been punched in the face and left, while his supposed bride ran off with another man.

But by the time he arrived back at the abbey almost every ill minded thought about a ruined wedding was gone. So after unpacking the clothes and rings he had bought out of his saddle bags, he went straight to Annie's door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Came Annie's voice,

"It's Guy."

"Well don't come in…what is it you want?" She asked,

"I have your ring and I wanted to give it to you." Guy replied,

"Alright then." She said, as she extended her hand out the door, so Guy placed her ring inside it,

"Thank you Guy its lovely." She said,

"Don't mention it." Guy added, before he left to change into his new clothes,

When he had finished changing he eyed himself in a wall mounted mirror, he hardly even recognized himself it had been ages since he had looked, and dressed so fine. His coat was so long that he could only see the end of his boots; but there were splits in the sides that started from his knees onward, he had removed his sword and spurs, as they didn't seem appropriate in a wedding.

He then descended the stairs and walked towards the door that lead to the alter; when he entered he saw that the room was decorated with flowers. There were long tables laden with food, and amongst it there was a lovely white cake with frosting, everything just seemed so beautiful, he had never been so happy.

The chairs that people sat in while the Abbot gave his sermon, were filled with men and women and also children, who waited patiently for those who wished to be married. There was also a space cleared in the corner of the room, with a group of musicians who were ready to play the pleasant tunes that could be danced too.

It was almost as if he had been frozen at the door, to afraid to move incase the dream he was having turned out to be just that. But finally he chanced it and walked towards the priest that stood waiting, although it was hard to hide the shocked expression on his face.

When he made it to the Abbot he gave a small bow out of respect, before he stood silently awaiting his soon to be bride.

"God bless you my son as you make ready for your marriage." The Abbot said, as he crossed his chest,

It was then that Guy heard the door open, so he turned to see Annie walking towards him a pleasant smile on her face. Guy couldn't remember seeing anyone that beautiful for some time.

Her face was covered with a floral lace veil, and her hair was entwined together in a plated bun, her veil was held in place by a silver and white flower decorated circlet. The necklace she wore matched her circlet as it was decorated the same way, and her dress was just long enough so her white shoes could be seen underneath.

The Dress came over her shoulders, but there were small v shaped splits a few inched from the shoulder straps, and they were connected to long sleeves made of silk, velvet, and lace, that came down to her hands but hung past her waist. The top half of her dress was made tighter with snow white lace, crossed over each other like a bodice. The skirt of the dress was made of silk, as it shone in the light, and on both sides of her dress there were two strips of floral lace like her veil.

And her bouquet of white flowers was the icing on the cake for her god touched outfit was graced to the very last detail.

He had been mesmerized for as long as it took her to make her way to him, because she was the kind of thing dreams were made of. The occupants who watched on eagerly were all friends of Annie's, and as soon as she had made it to Guy they both turned to face the Abbot.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Annie of Loxley and Sir Guy of Gisborne. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered.

Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing.

Bride, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" The Abbot asked,

"Yes it is true." Annie replied,

With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you." He asked,

"I do not come with anyone as my parents are dead, but I am sure I have their blessings." Annie replied,

"Then please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say." The Abbot said, as he gave Annie and Guy time to hold each others hands,

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always."

"Groom, I have not the right to bind thee to Bride, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand." The Abbot said,

"It is my wish." Guy said, as he gazed into Annie's sparkling eyes, while placing his ring in her hand,

"Bride, if it be your wish for Groom to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." The Abbot said, (So Annie places the ring on Guy's left ring finger),

Bride I have not the right to bind thee to Groom only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." He said,

"It is my wish." Annie said,

"Groom, if it be your wish for Bride to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger."(So Guy places the ring on Annie's left ring finger),

"Now you may plight your troth." The Abbot said,

"I, Sir Guy of Gisborne, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Annie of Loxley to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." Guy vowed,

"I, Annie of Loxley, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Sir Guy of Gisborne to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." Annie vowed,

"Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The Abbot prayed,

The Abbot then took Guy's and Annie's right hand and placed them in each other,

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." He said,

"Forasmuch as Sir Guy of Gisborne and Annie of Loxley have consented together in holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." The Abbot declared,

Guy and Annie then stared into each other's eyes, as Guy lifted her veil and placed it over the back of her head, he then took her in his arms and they engaged in a deep passionate kiss, signifying their love. Then the band that had been in the corner of the room began a harmonic melody that soon filled the abbey, just as Guy and Annie separated from each other, and smiled happily.

**It took me a little while to find a marriage session on the internet but I finally managed it and that is why the chapter seems so official, but it is definitely from their era in time, hope you liked it**


	12. Newly Wed

**Sorry it has taken me so long to upload the chapter, I feel really bad to because Saramagician was just saying something about not being able to upload on time and that it was annoying so after I read what you(Saramagician) had to say I realized this story was begging for attention. So here is the partially edited, due to requests, next chapter of my story that is suffering from a few technical issues, that not even a review can fix, but anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12,

Newly Wed,

Everyone who was watching the ceremony take place soon rose and walked to the tables that were ripe for the picking. While Guy and Annie slowly walked together to the table, with his arm firmly wrapped around her waist, and hers around his waist.

Two younger girls led them towards the cake that was set in the middle of the table,

"You have to cut the cake now." One girl giggled,

"It's always been done that way." The other giggled, as she handed Guy the knife,

When Guy was about to cut the cake Annie placed her hand on top of Guy's and so she guided his hand, and he guided hers. When the first piece was cut Annie slid her finger through some of the icing, and she soon dabbed it on the end of Guy's nose, he wiped it of and licked his finger.

After cutting several more pieces for those who held out empty plates, they soon found a seat together, in which they shared their slice of cake. But they were interrupted when the crowd started to call out for a toast, so Guy walked over to the table and soon took a goblet of wine.

"I propose a toast to my lovely wife Annie of Gisborne." Guy called out,

He raised his goblet into the air, the rest of the crowd soon raised their goblets into the air calling out, 'Annie of Gisborne' just as Guy kissed her on the cheek. It was then that a soft calming melody began to play, and Guy soon looked to Annie who looked up at him.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Guy asked,

"With pleasure." Annie replied,

So Guy then unbuttoned his coat and soon he slipped it off his shoulders, finally revealing the doublet and leggings he had bought earlier. Guy than held Annie by the hand as he led her to the center of the cleared dance floor, he soon slid his arm around her waist, as she did the same, before they began to rock to the melody.

His body was pressed against hers, as they gracefully danced across the wooden floor, their footfalls nearly impossible to detect amongst the music. Annie rested her head against Guy's shoulder, and took her hand out of his to place it on his shoulder to hold him tighter and closer to her.

The first dance was slow and soft, and it was truly heart warming, as they had time to finally do something as man and wife. Several minutes elapsed, and still Guy and Annie were close to each other slowly moving about the dance floor.

But soon the tempo changed as a new tune was starting, and soon several more couples joined in on the dance floor, because it was a group dance. First the women lined up on one side, and the men did likewise, they then bowed to each other before they began to bounce about.

First they went in circles interlocking arms with different men, it wasn't until every woman had locked arms with all the men did the next phase start. The women then took center stage as the men stepped back, they then began to twirl around as fast as they could, their squirts turning into flying circles.

Halfway between the spinning the men then joined their partners, only they didn't join in on the spinning, instead they began to start a form of tap-dancing. One arm was raised in the air while the other was poised at their chest, but most of the action started when they slapped their shoes on the hardwood floor, adding to the rhythm.

After a few moments more of the tapping and spinning, the men stopped and lined up in a row while the women spun for only a moment longer. They then briskly walked over to their partners, where they were all leaned back over the men's knees at once. While one arm was extended upwards the other arm kept the women from falling, then the music stopped, and everyone began to clap loudly.

They then rose back to their feet and bowed as a group, before they retired to the tables for a drink to refresh themselves and give themselves time to rest. Guy was glad that even though he had spent a while living in the forest with Robin, he was still capable of conducting himself accordingly around the fairer sex.

The whole time they danced Annie had the most pleasant smile on her face, which Guy couldn't help but mimic, because they were both exceedingly happy. While Guy and Annie held a goblet of wine in their hands that they sipped frequently, they watched as other young happy couples entranced others in their dances that they entwined with their love, as memories of their own marriage no doubt flooded back to them.

Annie had left Guy to continue in the dancing; instead Guy sat back and watched her gracefully floating about the dance floor. He had never really been a man for dancing, but there were times when he made an acceptation, and when the tempo changed again back to a soft rhythm he made an acceptation.

He soon was once again in the arms of his lovely bride, only this time they moved about more, the only thing that remained the same was that they were in each others warm embrace. The afternoon was soon danced and drunk away, and when nightfall approached, it found Guy and Annie getting ready to ride into town.

Annie had seen to it that they could be alone for the night, as she had made preparation for Seth to be looked after by one of the women that attended the wedding, as she was a close friend. Guy helped Annie mount his horse, before he mounted behind her; he had his arms around her waist as he held the reins firmly.

He applied pressure with the heels of his boots in Renatus's side, which soon found him walking briskly along the rode to London. When they had arrived in town, Guy led his horse to the hotel he dismounted and helped Annie down, they soon walked arm in arm towards the front door.

"Don't you want to hitch him to the post?" Annie asked,

"There's no need, not with this horse." Guy explained,

"What's his name?"

"Renatus." Guy replied,

"See even you know you're capable of reconciliation." Annie said,

"You know what it means?" Guy asked,

"Yes I do…and I'm proud of you." She replied, as they made their way to the front desk,

"I bet I can guess what you want before you even say anything." The long red-haired woman began, "You want the bridal suite don't you?" She asked,

"Yes that's right." Guy answered,

"That will be six shillings…and here is your key." She explained, so Guy handed her the money,

"It's on the top floor…we made it that way so that the new couples that came in here could have peace and quiet." She said, as she pointed towards the stairs,

"Thank you." Annie said gratefully, as she and Guy ascended the stairs,

Once they had made it to their room, Guy unlocked the door so they could enter; he then locked the door behind him so they could not be disturbed for the rest of the night. Annie dimly lit the lamps, so they could see what they were doing while Guy began to shed his doublet and undershirt leaving only his breeches; after she lit the lamps she began to loosen the string on her wedding gown.

After Guy had finished undressing, he helped Annie with her jewelry, after he had placed it on the table that held the lamp, he turned to see Annie sliding her dress off her hips. She soon stepped out of it revealing a white silk nightgown; Guy soon took her into his embrace, her body pressed against his, her eyes locked onto his.

"Today you have made me the happiest man in London." Guy said, as he kissed her cheek,

"And you have made me the happiest woman in London." Annie said, as she moved into his tender kisses,

Only moments later Guy and Annie had crawled into the large soft marriage bed, Guy is almost in a sitting position while Annie has her head resting on his chest, and he has one arm resting on her back.

"Now that you are my wife…I will do everything I can to keep my past from coming after you." Guy said, "Because I would never want to lose you." He added as he moved away slightly, this revealed the cuts on his stomach, Annie was horrified,

"Guy what happened to you?" She asked, still somewhat in shock,

"It's nothing Guy said, But there was no way he could hide those scars,

"That's the past you want to protect me from isn't it?" Annie asked,

"That past is my sister…and Prince John." Guy replied,

"What happened?" Annie asked,

"I was about to be executed…I had no idea what was going on because I was blind, but I could feel every little thing that they did to me…and I will never let it happen to you or Seth." Guy said protectively,

"It's alright…I know nothing can touch us now we can start anew." Annie assured,

"Tomorrow I have to leave Annie." Guy said, sadness soon taking over his speech pattern,

"Why…we can be happy here?" Annie asked,

"I have to go back to Nottingham Robin is waiting for me there…he needs me." Guy explained,

"But I need you…is he more important to you than I am?" Annie asked,

"Of course not…nothing will be more important than you and me." Guy said, as she shifted closer to him, he then kissed her on the back of her neck,

"Then stay here with me." Annie said,

"I have to make things right with my sister…when things have been set the way they should be, I will send for you." Guy said,

"But I will miss you to much."

"And I will miss you, but as long as we remember our vows at the alter, we will never be apart." Guy explained,

"You're right if we are to start anew then you must make things right…tomorrow I will long for your message." Annie agreed,

"And the day I send it I will be awaiting your arrival in Nottingham." Guy said, as he begun to stroke her soft brown hair, which she had taken out of the plated bun,

"But we can worry about that tomorrow can't we?" Annie asked, as she looked up at him,

"Of course we can there is no room for unpleasant conversations tonight." Guy said, as he saw a twinkle spark in Annie's deep hazel eyes,

"In that case." She said, as she pulled away from Guy's grip to sit on his hips, she then placed her hands soothingly on his waist,

"In that case…shall we?" Guy asked,

"We shall." Annie replied,

She then lay on him so her head was in close proximity to his; Guy then kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Guy said, before he kissed her again,

Tonight he was going to enjoy his marriage; tomorrow he would consider returning to Robin, to his gang, the camp, Nottingham, and Isabella. There was no way he was going to spoil the night of his marriage, but if he was going to consider changing his sister's mind about Prince John, there was no reason to let Robin in on his idea.

**Well I hope you liked the story, since it took me long enough to get it to you, but if you have enjoyed it, then feel free to tell me what you think :o)**


	13. Reconciliation

**Hi, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy because I had a great time writing it. Also apologize for taking so long to get this to you I hope you accept and forgive my tardiness :o)**

****Chapter 13,

Reconciliation,

_The following morning,_

Guy woke earlier than Annie and so he stepped out of bed to get changed, he decided that wearing his doublet was probably not the best idea, as going back to Robin usually meant fighting. He had come in his leather tunic but had left his shoulder armor at camp, because he had lost track of it since his injury, but it was probably under his bunk where he usually stored things.

When he was fully decked in his usual outfit of arm guards, sword, riding boot, spurs, and pants, he walked quietly over to Annie's side of the bed.

He kissed her softly on the cheek, and then she stirred awake,

"Guy…are you leaving?" She asked,

"Yes I've decided that I should make things right as soon as possible." Guy replied, as he began to walk away,

"Guy." Annie called; Guy then returned and gave her one last kiss before he made his way out the door,

He got a stable boy to saddle his horse, and once the boy had finished his task Guy mounted Renatus, and trotted in the direction of Nottingham to clear things with his sister. He knew that he would arrive in Nottingham by nightfall so getting into the castle wasn't the problem, and if he had to knock out a guard or two it wouldn't make much difference.

The ride was lonely and solemn, and it felt strange after he had spent the last twenty-four hours or more in the arms of his lovely wife. The ring he had acquired through his marriage still sat on his left ring finger, there was no way he would even consider taking it off, not until Annie was safe in Nottingham, if he could set things straight with his sister.

_Nightfall In Nottingham,_

Guy strode his horse silently to the bridge that lead across the dry moat to the castle itself, he dismounted an instructed his horse to stand silently, and as if the horse understood everything Guy said, it obeyed. To his luck the gate had remained open, and the usual guards were nowhere to be found, so he cautiously entered the courtyard.

He hadn't noticed that the moment he had stepped into the castle grounds, a bowman was following close behind him, and because he didn't have a sword he held an arrow in his hand. But almost as soon as the guard was about to stab the arrow into Guy's back, Guy detected movement and so he quickly turned and was caught in the shoulder with the pointed tip.

He moaned quietly, but struck the guard in the face with the opposite hand as hard as he could, as he had tried to stray from killing unless it was completely necessary, another ethic he had managed to pick up from the time he had spent with Robin. To his delight the guard fell to the ground and made no further movement, once he was sure the guard was out, he turned his attention to the arrow that protruded from his left shoulder.

The tip had buried itself deep in his flesh, but the arrow had remained in tact during their scuffle, but to his disappointment as he tried to pull the arrow out the same way it went in, the frail wood snapped. This made him frustrated, he knew he should have put an effort into finding his shoulder armor, but he was in such a hurry to get to Annie, that he hadn't bothered with taking the time.

About an inch of arrow was left sticking out of his shoulder, so there was no hope in being able to pull in out any further, unless one had smaller hands, but his were too big. He decided to continue incase another guard decided to show up, getting into a fight was not something he wanted, because he could feel the tip of the arrow scraping against things that he would rather leave untouched.

Keeping his arm as still as possible, he made his way to the chute that he knew Robin had used many times to get into the castle, he had found this out when Allen had flipped sides and it was going to come in handy now. Only when he arrived at the chute entrance, he was greeted by three metal bars that ran across it, it was then that he remembered Allen had rated Robin out, and told about his secret entrances.

He slammed his good arm against the bars in further frustration, the bars then shifted under his sudden pressure, so he pushed them further and they gave way, Vaisey always was a bit cheap. Pulling himself up he climbed into the chute, sliding along on his stomach, he then slid out and into the rubbish heap that waited on the other side.

Luckily it was fresh rubbish so it hadn't had a chance to obtain that feted odor it usually circulated around this part of the castle, climbing out of the heap, he dusted himself off and began to make his way inside the castle to Isabella's sleeping quarters. Sneaking through the castle wasn't hard at all, because all the guards had dozed off, he couldn't blame them because it was somewhere around midnight, and not even he could stay up that long without doing anything.

Finally he reached Isabella's door, this was going to be the moment of truth, would she change her mind about King Richard and Prince John? Would she accept the apology he was about to throw at her? What would she think period when she found out that he was actually alive? That's why you called it the moment of truth.

He carefully pushed open one side of the massive oak two part door; it creaked silently so Guy paused to see if he could detect an movement from the sleeping form of his sister that lay in the large bed, with a canopy. He quietly strode across the hard wood floor and into the room, his footfalls deadened as he walked on tip toe, or at least tried too.

He turned and closed the door as quietly as he could but he couldn't stop the shaking of the metal ring used as a door knob, from clanking against the door. After making sure Isabella was still asleep he then made his around to the left side of the bed, this was it, it was time for 'the moment of truth'.

"Isabella." He called her name softly, but she didn't move,

"Isabella." He called louder than before, this time he saw her eyes snap open, so he quickly placed his hand over her mouth, he could see that she was frightened,

"Isabella it's alright I'm not going to hurt you…I'm here for a reason." Guy assured, as he sat on the bed his left arm pounding with pain,

"Call your guards and you will never get what I came for." Guy warned as he slowly moved his hand away, she then rose into a sitting position,

"What do you want?" She asked,

"I'm here to beg for forgiveness and beg you to join me." Guy explained,

"I don't understand."

"You're right Isabella I have been to at peace with myself…I didn't care what others thought about me even you, and I want to change that…that is why I am here to tell you how sorry I am for condemning you to a life of misery." Guy said sincerely, through the grimacing that threatened,

"I knew what kind of a man he was but I sold you anyway…it was wrong and I can only hope that you find it in your heart to forgive the wrong." He added,

"All I ever wanted to here from you was a plea for forgiveness…I never thought you would say it at your own accord." Isabella admitted,

Guy tilted his head slightly in agreement, before he rose from the bed to stand by the room's window with his back to her, Isabella wasn't sure if he was trying to hide true feelings, but she wanted to comfort him. She drew back the covers and stepped out of the bed, she then walked over to Guy and placed a hand on his left shoulder, she was startled when he flinched at her touch. But when she saw that blood lined the hand she had used to comfort Guy with she knew why he had drawn away from her so fast.

"Brother you're hurt." She said,

Isabella wiped her hand a towel, before she lit the candles in the room, this allowed her to see things clearly, including the stub of wood that was sticking out of Guy's left shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked,

"Nothing it's just a splinter." Guy lied,

"Unless you picked up a splinter while playing with an arrow in Robin's camp you've been shot." Isabella pointed out, "Now sit down." She added, as she pointed to a chair, Guy willingly obeyed,

"You'll need to take off your shirt." She said,

Guy began unbuckling his tunic, carefully he slipped it off his shoulders, then he loosened the drawstrings on his under shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. When he had removed it Isabella could see that the arrow head was buried deep in his skin, she also saw the extent of the injuries she had inflicted on him.

She tried not to look upset with what she had done to him, but Guy caught her fixed on the scars on his stomach, when she noticed Guy was watching her she quickly made out like she hadn't noticed.

"The arrow head is buried deep, but I have an ointment kit with me in the castle…guards!" She called quickly,

Isabella reassuringly told her brother that she had no wish to have him locked up, and so the sound of clanking guards was heard outside before a few of them burst through the door.

"Yes milady?" They asked,

"Fetch the medicine kit from the kitchen." She ordered,

"At once milady." They acknowledged as they clattered out of the room again,

"You could have turned me in back there but you didn't…why?" Guy asked,

"Because I've finally realized how much of a fool I've been…to try and kill my own brother." She replied,

"You may not be aware of it but you have two more brothers." Guy said,

He was cut off as the guards clanked in again carrying what Isabella requested, after handing her the box they clanked out again, she placed the box on the table and opened the lid. There were ointment bottles, herbs, cloth, a sharp needle and enough thread to sew a forty foot quilt, but in times like these one couldn't be too cautious with their medical supplies.

She took the cloth and poured some scented ointment onto it, she then sponged the area around the wound with the cloth, she knew it stung from experience, but Guy didn't even seem to bat and eye.

"What was it you said before you were interrupted?" Isabella asked,

"Whether you know it or not…you have two more brothers." Guy repeated,

"That can't be you were my only brother." Isabella protested,

"Their name is Archer...and Robin Hood" Guy said, "They are our half brothers."

"I don't understand."

"Our mother and Robin's father had a child out of wedlock…they sent him away when he was born and they never saw him again, Robin and I went to York to save him because he was to be executed…Malcolm was still alive and he told us everything." Guy explained,

"So let me see if I understand this you're saying that Archer was born out of wedlock, by Ghislaine and Malcolm, but they sent him away and never heard of him again, and years later he was going to be executed in York so Malcolm found you both together and told you what had happened?" Isabella asked,

"Sort of…but Robin is your half brother." Guy replied,

"Does he know?"

"Yes he knows…even Archer knows, he turned us in at York to save himself but it didn't work." Guy answered,

"Sounds like a brother you would want around doesn't he?" Isabella joked,

"Yeah well he never had a father to bring him up." Guy reasoned, as Isabella returned her attention to Guy's arm,

"The ointment should have set in now; it will stop most of the pain when I pull the arrow out." She explained,

"Isabella please work with me and Robin I don't want to see what happens to you when the King returns." Guy reasoned,

"How are you going to get me in favor with Robin?" She asked,

"I will take you to our camp where you can plead your case to Robin…I can only hope that after everything you've done he'll find it in his heart to forgive you." Guy replied,

"This might hurt I'm not making any promises." Isabella said, as she grabbed a hold of the arrow,

"I'm ready."

But when the arrow was torn out of his arm he couldn't help but moan quietly, Isabella then sponged the wound again with the same ointment she had used before.

"How did it happen?" She asked,

"One of your guards jumped me in the courtyard." Guy replied,

When Guy waved his hand in dismissal that was the first time Isabella saw the wedding ring on his finger, Guy noticed that she had noticed it.

"You're married?" Isabella asked,

"Yes." Guy replied in a mumble,

"When?"

"When I went to London to see Annie…she is the mother of my child Seth." Guy answered,

"Why isn't she here?" Isabella pried,

"Because years ago…I tried to kill her and my son I didn't realize what it was that I threw away, so after a week of recovery in Robin's camp, he told me where she was, we were married yesterday." Guy explained, Isabella took that to mean it was then that he had cut his hair,

"I told her that when I had straightened things out with you I would send for her…I want to know if you will let her live in the castle?" Guy asked,

"Of course…I will send word tomorrow with one of my messengers telling her that it is safe to return to Nottingham." Isabella agreed,

"She's at St. Mary's Cathedral." Guy added,

"Then I will send a messenger to St. Mary's Cathedral letting her know she can return to Nottingham." Isabella corrected, now adding Annie's location,

She then drew the mile long thread spool out of the kit and cut a length off by biting in with her teeth, she then threaded it through the eye of the needle. Carefully she pierced the flesh around the arrow wound with the tip of the sharp needle, because most of the pain was taken away, all Guy could feel was a mild pinch in his skin.

Guy looked down at his shoulder, as he watched his sister sewing the wound together with small and very neat stitches, but it always was a women's uncanny ability to form those neat stitches in anything they sewed. It gave Guy a good feeling when he saw that his sister was happy with him again, of course he didn't know if she still hated him, but this was good enough for the moment.

"It's my turn to apologize for not realizing what it was that I had and was throwing away, the day I tried to take your life in compensation for your apology." Isabella began,

"I forgive you Isabella…but I can never ask you to forgive what I have done to you." Guy said,

"You really have changed haven't you brother?" Isabella asked,

"What do you mean?" Guy asked in return,

"You've changed from the cold hard man of steel with the little black heart that I used to know, into the man that actually cares about others and what they think of you." She answered, as she tied off her stitching,

"Living with Robin has opened my eyes." Guy explained,

"You were right." Isabella said with a forceful tone that made Guy jump at her sudden vocal adjustment,

"About what?" Guy questioned,

"Prince John is a pretender, a fake, a fraud, and if he ever became King he would destroy England." She replied, almost gritting her teeth,

"Then tomorrow come with me and join our cause in the battle against Prince John." Guy reasoned,

"I will and the sooner the better…but tonight it's time you got some sleep." She agreed, as she handed Guy his shirt and tunic when he rose,

"I'll just take the room down the hall." He said, as he secretly placed a velvet drawstring bag on the table, "By the way can you get someone to bring my horse into the stable, he's just outside the castle gate?" Guy asked,

"Of course…sleep well Guy." Isabella said, Guy simply nodded appreciatedly as he walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him,

Isabella then turned her attention to the medicine kit that was still opened on the table, but when she went to close it she saw the bag that sat beside it. She was hesitant for a moment before she scooped it up and loosened the drawstrings; she tipped whatever was inside into the palm of her hand.

It was a lovely pearl and ruby necklace, the rubies decorated with dark gold trimming made to look like lace, there was a group of four pearls before a gold trimmed ruby was added to the sequence. On every ruby there was a single pearl that hung from the trimming, and in the center of the necklace there was the largest ruby, decorated in gold trimming that resembled a stubby squashed cross. Only this time the pearl was in the form of a drop of water. A pair of matching earrings also fell from the bag and like the center piece on the necklace the pearls were made in the same manner, and the rubies matched those in the sequence that were decorated like flowers.

She was surprised that her brother cared so much now like he had showed, to even go through all the trouble of obtaining such stunning pieces of jewelry. Tomorrow when she went to see Robin she would wear this with pride, as it signified the new love for each other that had sparked that night.

**Will Robin want to help Isabella after everything she's already done? Is this a trap to capture Robin? Has Isabella changed at all or is a rouse? What will Guy do if he finds out? Find out in the final chapter! And please do not forget to (Review!)**


	14. Epilogue

__**Robin Hood**

**Now Look Whose Playing God**

**Hi, sorry to disappoint, Buuuuut this is the last chapter to my story, and if some of you were hoping for a longer drawn out ending I apologize but I just wanted to make it short and sweet. Enjoy!**

****Epilogue,

Harboured feelings,

_The following day,_

Guy waited at the stables for Isabella to get ready to say her piece with Robin, he was making an assumption that Robin would gladly take in his sister, but due to her past betrayal maybe not. He was running into another 'moment of truth' situation. Finally Isabella strode across the courtyard and over to Guy who stood waiting, he could see that she was wearing the necklace, and earrings he left for her last night, and he smiled contently.

Guy helped her mount her horse that resembled his own, but he could easily pick out his horse if they ever got placed together, he then mounted his horse and led the way out of the castle courtyard. When they had entered the forest together Guy slowed his horse so that they were in line with each other.

"I have to know if I can trust you." Guy said,

"You can trust me brother." Isabella assured,

"I can't betray Robin by bringing you to the camp so that you can turn us in later." He explained,

"Guy believe me I have no intention of turning you in I want to help you." She said,

"Just so you know Robin still has a thing for Kate, so there is no hope of ever regaining his full affection." Guy informed,

"Guy relax I am quite aware of what goes in inside Robin's head, after all I helped him once before and got an inside look you know." Isabella said trying to calm her brother's case of nerves,

Isabella noticed that Guy eyed her suspiciously, "We're almost there." He said, still with his eyes locked on his sister,

Meanwhile at Robin's camp things went on like usual, only Much was sent out to gather firewood, and on his way back to camp he saw Guy riding stride, for stride alongside his sister. He quickly bounded back to camp screaming at the top of his lungs.

"She's coming!" He yelled, as he made his way to Robin,

"What…whose coming?" Robin asked,

"The sheriff…and Gisborne's with her...even though he looks slightly different but definitely him" Much rambled on,

"What?" John demanded,

"I'm not being funny but something isn't right here we saved his life, Isabella must have him set up." Allen said,

"Why would he have gone back to her? Maybe she caught him on his way back again." Robin reasoned,

"What if he's just bringing her here because he wants to square things with us?" Kate demanded,

"I have to agree we ambush them and find out what's going on." Robin said, as he grabbed his bow and quiver,

"Comeon let's go." He ordered, as his gang followed him out,

While Guy lead Isabella to the camp Robin and his men swooped in and knocked her off her horse, Guy quickly dismounted to defend her, but Robin grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against a tree. Kate and Allen brought Isabella over to where Robin held Guy.

"What's going on Guy we trusted you, and now you bring her to the camp?" Robin demanded,

"It's not like that I swear." Guy defended, as he grimaced through the pain Robin was unconsciously causing him,

"Then you tell me what's going on now!" Robin shouted,

"I want to help you." Isabella called out,

"Like you did before when your husband came to get you, I don't think so." Robin protested,

"Listen to her she's telling the truth Robin." Guy reasoned,

"We gave you a chance and this is how you repay us?" Robin demanded,

"Robin please let go of him." Isabella begged,

"Why?" Robin asked, sounding more rational than he was a minute ago, because of the way she begged,

"Because he's been wounded." She yelled back at him, Robin then drew his hands away from Guy to find that his right hand was partially covered in blood,

"What happened Guy?" Robin asked, despite the fact that he was shocked with the way he used Gisborne's first name, he was eager to find out if Isabella had hurt him again,

"An archer blindsided me when I was making my way into the courtyard of the castle, it's nothing." Guy replied,

"Nothing…you need Tuck to take a look if you were wounded last night and it can still bleed so openly today, it must have done some damage." Robin insisted,

"What about my sister?" Gisborne asked,

"We'll take her to camp and then she can tell us what you were bringing her to tell us." Robin explained, as he wiped his hand and lead Guy towards his horse,

John held it tightly because it wanted to get to his master, but as soon as Guy approached the horse was calm again, and it nickered happily when he stroked its strong neck, for reassurance.

Later in the outlaw's camp Isabella is sitting in front of Robin pleading her case, while Guy sat on his recently unoccupied bunk, with his arm extended so Tuck could tend to his wound. Fortunately for Isabella Robin had regained his rational sense of judgment and was actually taking in every word she said with reason.

"So you really want to join our cause?" Robin asked,

"Well after all we are family Robin." She said,

"And how do you know?" Robin questioned,

"I told her." Guy said, just before he shot Tuck a dagger glance due to the sudden jolt of pain that shot through his shoulder,

"Why?" Robin asked,

"Because she's my sister…and I wanted to set things straight between us, and if I want to do that it would mean erasing all the secrets we hid from each other." Guy reasoned,

"He's right Robin in future whenever I hear something from Prince John that you can interfere with I will let you know, the castle is officially open to you and your men, but make yourself scarce when the Prince come. All I ask in return for my services is that you speak for me when the King returns from his crusade." Isabella explained,

"Alright then Isabella…but if you cross me even once you'll need more than your brother to protect you do you understand?" Robin asked,

"Yes I understand, I also understand that some of you resent my being here, but I promise I will reconcile myself in your eyes by the time our relationship is over." She said,

"I hope so for your sake." Robin agreed, but soon a cheeky grin crossed his face,

Guy could tell that Robin still showed affection for his sister, and why not she was a beautiful woman who was in rank a noblewoman. She was going to help her half brother, but Guy could tell something inside of her ached, and that was perhaps because she was realizing all the lost time, which was used in pursuing something that could never be. Guy had been through the same thing himself once, but now that he was doing what he should have been doing a long time ago, the feeling of guilt had lifted freeing him. Soon Annie would be in his arms, they would be living in the castle together, and they would have a beautiful son to cherish, and when he grew up he would be told the countless tales of Robin Hood.

The End.

**Hey, very short chapter I know, and it probably wasn't worth making you wait, but I thought it needed to be in a separate chapter, as of yet i am not planning on any sequels to this story, because as you have probably noticed, if you have visited my profile, there are 2 storied now in which I have to work, on before I can even consider posting the prologue. And if you have enjoyed the ending to this story feel free to tell my by leaving a (Review!)**

A Big (Thank You) to all those who have read and followed, and reviewed this story!

saramagician

bubzchoc

LadyWallace

Mediatrix

arya 54329

Seduction

Of Quirky Excellence

marinE92

juvielli

Thanks to all your lovely reviews, would love to see more from you with other stories too, But a huge welcome to Saramagician for her influence in my writing :D


	15. Story Ideas

Hi, Me again,

Long time no type, after much contemplation, and my disappearance to take care of my year 12 school work, and…after re-reading many of my stories, I have realized that there is not much left that I can do to or for Guy.

So if there is a fan out there that likes my work and has been eagerly awaiting a certain story that has not yet come out, I am now taking on suggestions for a new story, so write in and I will see whose idea I like, and will continue from there, maybe even working with my chosen writer, to continue writing the story to their favour.

I am currently waiting for a commission to be finished of my story where guy and Robin are friends. So if you go to OnlyIfItsFluffy, you can see what she has done for me. But as I said, write me a review or PM, if you have an idea that you think would make a suitable story that might catch on. Looking forward to you letter, hehe, so please write to me.

BubbleHub


End file.
